


30 Day OTP challenge: Izuo

by PrinceSkylar



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bottom!Shizuo, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Izaya being too sweet, Kissing, Kittens, M/M, Riding, Rule 63, Shinra experiments too much, Shizuo in dresses, Smut, Swearing, Top!Izaya, and it's written terribly, bad cosplay, izaya's a little shit sometimes, okay one kitten but still, playing in boxes, seriously only the last chapter is porn, shizuo is a dork, shizuo is done with everyones shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 30 chapter look at the lives of Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo for the 30 day otp challenge. This is my first time using this site so I apologize!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on fanfiction.net,Kimihime97, where this and most of my other Shizuo/Izaya fics are. I'll upload them up here eventually. Anyways, Shizuo bottoms in this...in all of them, actually, because I love bottom Shizuo.

He really hated when Shizuo hurt himself during their fights. Back in the old days he would have laughed at the blonde’s broken arm. However, now Shizuo was his boyfriend, a secret well-kept from the public eye. They kept up their usual angry fighting to keep up appearances, which is how they wound up like this; Izaya walking next to Shizuo who was more than a little irritated about his broken left arm. He was muttering under his breath about something and Izaya almost laughed. Almost.

“Don’t be so angry,” He murmured finally as they walked along the more abandoned streets towards his home. “You’ll be healed by morning, Shizu-Chan.”

“It’ll still be sore,” Shizuo muttered sourly, huffing. His clothes were ruffled and lightly coated with dirt, not that different from Izaya’s.

“Well, you didn’t have to go and throw that car,” Izaya reminded as they turned a corner. He smirked playfully. “Baka~”

“It’s not like I knew my damn arm was going to break,” Shizuo snapped through grit teeth. “I haven’t broken a bone fighting in a while, anyways.”

“Baka~” Izaya repeated with a shake of his head. He glanced over and saw the blonde’s frustrated grimace and his gaze softened and he didn’t say anything else. Instead he walked around Shizuo to be on the blonde’s right side and twined their fingers together slowly. He knew Shizuo was more sensitive than he let on, something he took advantage of almost always, so it was really no surprise that the blonde would be so upset now.

Shizuo flinched a bit when their hands touched, held his breath when Izaya’s fingers fit themselves perfectly between his. His heart pounded just a little harder, faster, and if it weren’t for the slightly irritating sensation in his broken arm he would have stuttered out some lame reply. All he did, however, was clear his throat and say, “We’re in public.”

“I know,” Izaya replied cheerily, flashing the taller male a smile and squeezing his hand a little. “I don’t really care. We’re almost to my place, anyways.” He paused and for a moment his smile almost faltered. “Unless Shizu-Chan doesn’t want to hold my hand…”

“I didn’t say that,” Shizuo huffed quickly, feeling his face heat up. He made sure to give Izaya’s hand a light squeeze before he looked away. “I…I like holding your hand so…so shut up already. Jeeze.”

Izaya chuckled at the flustered man before him and glanced down at their intertwined hands. He never imagined he and Shizuo would end up this way, so dependent and so…in love. Love? The very thought of the word made Izaya’s heart flutter and he knew it got Shizuo flustered and, really, it made him happy. It was more desirable than chasing one another through the hectic streets of Ikebukuro. They still did that, sure, but the time they spent like this, together, felt better.  
Izaya gave Shizuo’s hand another small squeeze. “I’ll get you some ice when we get there.”

Shizuo looked away again to hide the smile tugging at his lips. “…Thanks, Izaya.”


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was 'cuddling somewhere' so I picked Izaya's house. Or, rather, in his office chair. The idea of a cuddly Shizuo is way too much for me.

Izaya never complained when Shizuo asked for things. Usually the blonde was only ever asking for a hug, a kiss or just a conversation for a while and it was nice. Shizuo was slowly warming up to the entire dating vibe, finally, and Izaya couldn't have been happier. It didn't take long after this to find out that Shizuo was a huge fan of cuddling. The blond would just walk over some days and cuddle into Izaya on the couch or when they were in bed and, well, Izaya wasn't opposed to it. It just took him off guard. Izaya figured that the cuddling only took place near the end of the day, usually when the blonde was tired and just wanted to lay around, but he was dead wrong.

It was mid-afternoon and he was in the blonde's lap, Shizuo's arms wrapped around him and his chin resting on Izaya's shoulder as he watched the dark haired male work. Shizuo was quiet, probably on the verge of sleep, and Izaya smiled to himself. 

"Comfortable?" He murmured, leaning back just enough to feel the warmth of Shizuo's chest press against his back.

Shizuo grunted softly. "Yeah...you?"

Izaya shrugged, careful of the blonde's chin on his shoulder, and kept his eyes glued to his computer screen. "Very much so. Will you move when Namie shows up?"

"Do you want me to?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya paused and then hummed a bit. "I don't care either way; her opinion doesn't matter much to me. I just don't want her to make you uncomfortable."

Shizuo shifted and his arms tightened around the raven's torso as he hide his face in Izaya's shoulder. "I'm fine."

Izaya chuckled and shifted, now sitting sideways in the blonde's lap so that he could lean into him more properly. Shizuo was blushing when their gazes locked.

"You...don't mind the...cuddling thing, right?" Shizuo asked after what felt like an eternity.

Izaya scoffed. "If I did, would I still be in your lap?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and smiled a little. "Guess not...don't wanna force you to cuddle me or anything."

"I don't mind," Izaya assured as he let his arms slide around Shizuo's body. "You're cute, Shizu-Chan."

"I am not," Shizuo muttered, head resting on top of Izaya's. He smiled a little, though, and yawned. "Do your work, I'll just sit here..."

"Hey, don't go falling asleep," Izaya retorted as he shifted again and faced his computer. "It'll be hell to try and pry your arms off if you fall asleep and I have to use the bathroom."

Shizuo smirked a little, tightening his grip playfully. "Wouldn't that be a damn shame?"

"I will ban all cuddling," Izaya warned with a playful smile, leaning back into the blonde's embrace.

"Right," Shizuo scoffed. "You like it too much so don't even."

Izaya couldn't argue because, really, he was still warming up to the dating too and cuddling felt nice. It felt right and if it was with Shizuo, well it felt damn perfect. Izaya got back to his work, fingers flying over the keys on his computer for what seemed like forever. Shizuo breathed in the raven's scent, something sweet and clean, and let his head drop down to Izaya's shoulder as he nuzzled into the raven's shoulder.

When Namie came walking in about an hour later, she paused in the doorway to take in the sight before her. Shizuo was fast asleep in Izaya's chair and Izaya had shifted, sitting side ways again, so that he could cuddle into the blond again. Namie rolled her eyes as she eased the door shut, shaking her head. "Idiots...falling asleep at the desk."

She made no move to wake them up, though.


	3. Gaming/Watching a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go with watching a movie instead of gaming. They're watching some sort of scary zombie movie.

"You know, I knew you had terrible taste in clothing but never did I expect you to have terrible taste in movies, too."

Izaya walked into the main room with a bowl of popcorn, a small smirk on his lips. Shizuo was putting a DVD in the DVD player and glanced over his shoulder before huffing. "There's nothing wrong with a scary movie, Izaya."

"You're only watching it because your brother is in it," Izaya muttered as he sat on the couch.

Shizuo made a noise between a laugh and a huff. "No, I'm not. I heard it was good."

Izaya smirked a bit, eating some popcorn idly. "But Shizu-Chan, you're scared of zombie movies."

The blonde paused, a small, embarrassed blush forming on his cheeks. "I am not! Who told you that?"

"Shinra~" Izaya grinned, watching the blonde's blush intensify.

Shizuo muttered under his breath before he sat down beside Izaya, pulling over the blanket that he had brought from the informant's room. Izaya moved the popcorn over a little as the blonde curled up next to him and, after making sure Shizuo was comfortably, he shut off the light on the table beside the couch. "Don't be afraid to hold my hand if you get scared~"

"Shut up," Shizuo hissed, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

Izaya didn't pay much attention to the movie at all, really. Zombie movies didn't interest him but Shizuo's kid brother did pretty good in it. Izaya focused mostly on the popcorn, that is until all of the gore and jump scares started. Izaya wasn't scared, of course not, he was immune to this sort of cliche movie tactic. Shizuo, though...apparently wasn't. The blonde nearly jumped off the couch each time the zombies showed up or every time some female character started screaming. At one point Izaya abandoned all false acts of watching the movie and instead focused on Shizuo. It was almost comical to see the famous Monster of Ikebukuro gasp and cling to Izaya's arm, not hard enough to hurt but with just enough pressure to be uncomfortable.

The movie was down to the last two protagonists when Izaya was forced to move the nearly empty bowl of popcorn to make room for the blonde that was trying to lay himself in Izaya's lap. "Shizuo, if you're scared we can watch something-"

"I'm not scared!" Shizuo hissed before gasping and pulling the blanket up to cover his eyes. "Sh-shit..."

Izaya sighed softly and wrapped his arm around the other, pressing a kiss to Shizuo's temple. Shizuo relax slightly against him, lowering the blanket and frowning softly. "I'm not scared..."

"Of curse not," Izaya nodded as he reached for the remote and turned the movie off. He smiled a little and leaned back into the couch, running a hand through the blonde's hair. "Ne, Kasuka was good in this movie."

"He was like, the first to die," Shizuo scoffed. Already, he seemed less freaked out. Izaya made a mental note to never, ever watch a scary movie with the other ever again. Shizuo sat up only a little and laid the blanket over the both of them. "...Next time lets just watch some chick flick. You like those."

Izaya's amused smile faltered and he almost blushed. Almost. It took all he had to keep himself from turning red. "Who told you that?"

Shizuo glanced up, mocha eyes amused as he leaned in and kissed the other on the nose. "Shinra told me."

Izaya groaned and then yanked Shizuo on top of himself so that he could kiss him properly. "Hush or I'll feed you to zombies."

Shizuo swatted at the other lazily and then sighed, laying his head on the other's shoulder. "Jerk."

Izaya laughed, louder than before, and wrapped his arms around Shizuo as he stared up at the ceiling. "Oh, I know! Next time we can watch an anime movie! You like those...just try not to cry, ne?"

"I'm going to break your legs," Shizuo grunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now really, how cute would a scared Shizuo be? tumblr: my-tatteredwingsof-freedom


	4. On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this prompt was harder... day 4 was "On a date".

After the initial shock of the city of finding out Shizuo and Izaya were dating wound down, Izaya finally suggested that they go on a date. It caught Shizuo off guard, made him nearly choke on a mouthful of rice as he let the words register in his mind. Izaya waited patiently, smirking softly as he watched the other male sputter and cough. After what felt like forever, Shizuo managed to find his voice. "You want to go on a date?"

"That's what I said."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Izaya cocked his head to the side and shrugged lazily. "The whole city knows at this point so there's no use in hiding it. Besides...I'd like to be able to hold your hand in public and take you somewhere. I think it'd be a nice change."

Of course, Shizuo couldn't just say no...as much as he wanted to. It's not that he didn't want to go, but...

"Izaya, I've never gone on a date."

Izaya didn't look surprised. "Then this will be even better! Meet me in the park after you get off work tomorrow, okay?"

So that's why Shizuo was here now in the park, hands shoved in his pockets as he waited for the informant to show up. The sun was setting and it was warm outside; he kind of wished he'd changed into something more suitable for a date but he didn't have a choice now. It was a good ten minutes later that Izaya came walking up, a smile plastered on his lips as he caught sight of Shizuo. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here alone?"

Shizuo scoffed, rolling his eyes behind his glasses as he willed himself not to blush. "Waiting for some asshole to show up."

"Shizu-Chan, you hurt me," Izaya mock sighed before his smile softened. "Are you ready?"

Shizuo nodded and took the others hand when it was offered, letting Izaya lead him out of the park. They talked idly, easy conversation. Izaya asked about Shizuo's day and listened to the blonde rant about all of the idiots he was forced to deal with that day. It was endearing in a way to see the blonde get so lividly into his irritated rants. Izaya couldn't help the smile that stayed on his lips.

When they got to their destination, Russia Sushi, Shizuo arched an eyebrow and gave the other a small smile. "Russia Sushi? How romantic."

Izaya laughed, actually a little sheepish. "I figured you'd be more comfortable here than in some fancy place...besides, the company here is better than anywhere else, isn't it?"

It was a sweet gesture, Izaya thinking of his comfort before anything else. They walked in, ignoring the prying eyes of other customers as their good friend Simon led them to a booth closed off from the rest of the shop. A candle was lit on the table and Shizuo sat down, smiling as Izaya sat across from him. Simon offered them menus, not pestering them about the specials, before walking away. Shizuo propped his chin up in his hand and stared at Izaya. "I have a feeling you had this planned longer than I thought."

Izaya paused, glancing up from his menu. He smiled and shrugged, trying not to look as anxious as he felt. "Maybe just a little...is it okay?"

Shizuo glanced around, took in the familiar sounds of the restaurant that was so full of life. It was familiar noise and comforting, in a way, to be here in the center of something so mundane. He knew if they weren't blocked from the view of others they'd be gawked at. He knew that already, others were probably talking but he didn't seem to care.

He looked back at Izaya and smiled again. "It's perfect, Flea."

As if a great weight had been taken off of him Izaya smiled, biting his lower lip as he reached across the table to hold the other's hand. "We're doing this more often, just so you know."

The blonde made a point to pretend to groan. "Oh no, anything but a date with my boyfriend. Oh god, whatever the fuck shall I do?"

"Smart ass," Izaya smiled, shaking his head.

Of course, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. They ordered their food and Shizuo probed about what Izaya did all day, getting a simple, "Sat around and stalked you" in reply. He wasn't sure how to take that so he laughed, dismissing that entirely. Really, it was nice. Months ago, he would have laughed his ass off at the idea of sharing a meal with Izaya Orihara, of all people! But now here he was, blushing every five minutes and smiling more than he expected. Damn Izaya and his ability to woo him so easily.

When they had finished eating, and kindly declined an offer of some weird dessert that Simon had cooked up, the two of them made their way back outside. It was night now and a bit chilly as Izaya slid his hand into Shizuo's. "So, for a first date, I assume you had fun."

"I guess," Shizuo replied. "Kind of gave off a high school date vibe but it was nice...not stressful. I liked it."

They kept walking and Izaya gave out a breathy laugh. "I don't think I've ever been on a real date, either. So...lucky you."

Shizuo laughed and stepped closer, leaning down a little to kiss the other quickly. "Next time we can see a movie."

Izaya blushed before smirking slowly. "How about a zombie movie?"

Shizuo's smile fell and he let go of the other's hand, walking ahead of him with his hands up. "You killed it. Good job, I'm never going on another date with you again."

"Shizu-chan, wait! I was just kidding! Stop walking so fast, damn you!"


	5. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why this one was harder than the others.

Izaya loved kissing Shizuo. He couldn't exactly explain why, it was just something he could never tire of. Once Shizuo had comfortable with kissing, which took a lot of time believe it or not, he seemed to have no real opposition to kissing. He was just shy with initiating it at times. Quick kisses Shizuo was good with but the lingering, sweet ones made the blonde a flustered mess. Izaya, on the other hand, loved it.

Izaya would take any opportunity he could to kiss the other. He'd pop out of nowhere when Shizuo was at work only to interrupt the blonde's irate rants with a not so innocent kiss. To say it didn't get hum off the hook would be a lie. Shizuo was just too cute when he'd get angry over it. Izaya would kiss the other whenever Shizuo walked inside or when ever Shizuo least expected it. It was nice.

"You're doing it again."

Shizuo's voice, slightly on the irritated side, made Izaya blink back to reality. He sat up a little straighter on the couch and tilted his head. "Doing what?"

"That weird...smile thing," Shizuo replied. "The one you do when you're being weird and thinking about things."

Izaya chuckled. "I'm thinking about you, actually."

"Being weird, like I said," Shizuo murmured, shaking his head as he looked back towards the TV. He was watching the news, nothing interesting else on, and he seemed pretty relaxed. It was the blonde's day off and he'd accepted Izaya's offer to stay over. They were going to move Shizuo's stuff into Izaya's place when all their friends had the same day off, which would probably be in another week or two.

Shizuo looked too comfortable in Izaya's house which actually made Izaya a little nervous, not that he'd admit it. It was only months ago that they'd hated each other and now they were talking about moving and...

Yeah, Izaya could get used to this though. He shifted a little an ran a hand through his hair as he stared at Shizuo. The blonde was always a sight to behold when he was at ease somewhere, a huge difference from his usual tense and irritated self. Izaya must have been smiling again because Shizuo was gawking at him, an eyebrow arched in question.

"Stop looking at me." He huffed.

Izaya shrugged, "Okay," and then reached out to grip the blonde's chin and pull him into a kiss. Shizuo tensed before he relaxed and kissed the other back, their lips moving together in a way that shouldn't have made so much sense for the two of them. It should have been wrong but it felt right, it felt like that's what they were always meant to do. Shizuo broke the kiss first, ducking his head in a weak attempt to hide his blush. Izaya smirked a little, kissing any patch of skin that he could reach, really. Shizuo made a soft noise in the back of his throat, almost like a sigh, and eventually tilted his head back to let the other have better access to his neck. "You've got-nhn- some sort of oral fixation."'

Izaya smiled against Shizuo's neck before he sat up and shrugged. "Only when it comes to you, Shizu-Chan."

"I'd hope so," The other muttered with the smallest of smiles appearing on his lips. He was blushing a little, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks as he gestured for the other to come closer. Izaya came right away, seating himself right up next to the other and kissing his cheek. Shizuo rolled his eyes and, in a weak attempt to hide the fact that he was blushing, laid his head on Izaya's shoulder. "You kiss me too much."

"There's no such thing as too much kissing," Izaya declared bluntly, running his fingers through Shizuo's hair that smelled vaguely like cigarette smoke and Izaya's shampoo. "The more you complain, the more I'll do it."

"I know," Shizuo grunted, waving his hand dismissively.

Izaya caught the other's hand and kissed it softly, smirking when he felt Shizuo tense. "You complain because you want me to kiss you more."

Shizuo didn't make an attempt to argue, confirming Izaya's teasing assumption, and instead pulled the smug looking informant into a kiss to shut him up. Izaya shut up gladly.


	6. Wearing Each Other's clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best excuse ever for a flustered Izaya

On the days when Shizuo stayed over he usually wound up leaving clothes behind. It wasn't that big of a deal and Izaya actually kind of liked doing laundry that wasn't his own. Shizuo was at work today and the TV was muted, computer shut off and phone left on the table in the other room. There were no calls for him, no frantic emailing. It was a rare day off for Izaya. He didn't mind; he had laundry to do, a bathroom to clean and groceries to buy once Shizuo showed up. It was a slow, relaxing day that the raven haired male welcomed with a sense of gratitude; he'd been working too much anyways. However, he could say the same for Shizuo, but the blond wouldn't ever listen to him about taking breaks when he needed it. Really, Shizuo worked himself too much at times, much to Izaya's chagrin.

Izaya shook those thoughts away and set the basket of clothes, fresh from the dryer, on the couch. He cast an uninterested glance towards the TV before he started folding clothes. Folding clothes was like second nature to him, a mostly welcomed chore on such slow and lazy days. He was almost done when he pulled from the basket one of Shizuo's white dress shirts that he wore under the bartender vest. Izaya stared at it for a moment before he smiled and held it out in front of himself. Really, he never noticed the difference between Shizuo and himself most days. He liked to see them as equals, especially lately and, really, it was a bit hard to remember that Shizuo was the bigger and taller and stronger one when he was also the one that blushed like a school girl. Shizuo's submissive side really threw a veil over his obvious traits, sometimes.

Looking at Shizuo's shirt Izaya couldn't help but smile before he glanced around. Why he glanced around, he wasn't sure; he was home alone, after all. He mentally scolded himself before he set down Shizuo's shirt and took off his own. As he slid Shizuo's shirt onto his bare torso he sighed a little; the shirt was still warm from the dryer. He buttoned it slowly, the same slow way that he knew Shizuo did, and when he was done he ventured to the downstairs bathroom to look in the mirror. He looked ridiculous, he noted instantly. The shirt hung off of him, baggy at most. The sleeves were a few inches too long, brushing the tips of his fingers; but that was a cute style, wasn't it? He laughed a little at himself before he made his way out to the living room again.

He kept the shirt on as he went through putting clothes away, humming to himself and forgetting his surroundings almost entirely. He barely had the time to flinch when the door opened and Shizuo walked in, two hours before the original time. Izaya stiffened a bit and took a breath as Shizuo kicked his shoes off and pulled off his glasses. "Izaya, I'm-...that's my shirt."

"Oh, really?" Izaya mock gasped, looking down at the shirt and then back at his lover. "Why, Shizu-Chan I had no idea."

Shizuo didn't answer, though. He stared at the other, in his shirt, and couldn't help but notice just how attractive the other looked like that. The shirt made Izaya look smaller, really, and if the other wasn't wearing jeans, like he currently was, Shizuo probably would have died from a nose bleed. Or something. Maybe a raging boner? Who knows. He stepped closer and Izaya stiffened again, making Shizuo chuckle. "You look like a teenager in that. It's so big on you."

Izaya crossed his arms and looked away and _no_ he was _not_ blushing. "Flattery gets you nowhere. Why are you here so early?"

"Tom let me off early," Shizuo murmured as he eyed the other up and down. His amused smile turned into a small smirk. "Do you do this often?"

Izaya scoffed. "Of course not! Don't get any strange ideas, Shizu-Chan."

"Well, I mean you already stalk me so it wouldn't be a surprise if you really did wear my clothes when I'm not around," Shizuo walked past Izaya, making his way towards the other's computer desk. Izaya watched him, an eyebrow arched, and Shizuo lifted the other's fur lined coat from the back of the computer chair and smiled. "Mind if I try?"

Izaya scoffed yet again and shrugged. "Go ahead. It's really not your style though, dear."

"Screw you," Shizuo rolled his eyes before he pulled the raven's coat on. He expected it to be snug, tighter, but it actually fit him just right. It was probably slightly big on Izaya, then. Did Izaya have a thing for baggy clothes? Shizuo pulled the hood up and over his head and smiled a little at Izaya, who had lost his playful smile.

Izaya didn't expect his own jacket to look so good on Shizuo, of all people. Maybe it was just something that happened when you dated someone, because Shizuo seemed to think the same about him. Either way, Izaya couldn't stop from biting his lip to suppress a smirk. "You look good in black. I take back my earlier comment."

Shizuo smirked back at him before yelping when Izaya took hold of the edges of the hood and pulled the blonde into a near bruising kiss.

Both of them agreed that wearing each other's clothes was too much for them to handle unexpectedly.


	7. Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is terrible.

"Stop moving so much," Izaya hissed, holding Shizuo's chin in his hand a little tighter. "You're going to fuck up the whisker marks."

Shizuo grunted and rolled his eyes. "Okay, but why am I Naruto? Why can't I be someone else?"

Izaya paused, hissing under his breath when Shinra's car went over a speed bump, nearly ruining the eyeliner whisker mark he was making on Shizuo's cheek. "I told you. You're Naruto because I'm Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto is a total fan favorite couples cosplay."

"Okay, but neither of them are gay," Shizuo stated with a frown, sighing when Izaya finally let go of him. He reached up to tighten the headband he wore around his head for the hundredth time.

Izaya huffed and waved the other off, tossing the eyeliner up front to Celty who flailed a bit and caught it. It had been Shinra's idea to bring Shizuo and Izaya with them to the convention Celty had been dying to go to and Izaya had taken the chance to have fun with it. While Shizuo would have been entirely content with going in his street clothes Izaya had insisted they dress up. Of course, the two of them had entirely different tastes in anime, which led to a lot of arguing until they settled on Naruto. Everyone knew Naruto, even if they didn't watch it. Of course, this meant that Izaya had been left to order the costumes which left Shizuo as Naruto, in the orange and black jumpsuit, and Izaya as Sasuke, in the open chested, white shirt. They were about ten minutes away from the con now, and Shinra was struggling to fix the headband he'd gotten for himself. Celty, of course, was the only one not in Naruto attire; she could pretend she was cosplaying as the Headless Rider, how funny would that be?

Izaya leaned back into the seat and glanced at Shizuo. The blonde looked entirely out of place in cosplay, but he looked excited. It was almost cute the way the other's fingers drummed on his knee, anxious, and Izaya leaned over to kiss the other's temple. Shizuo blinked at him only to get a grin in response. "Better get in character,  _Naruto-Kun_."

Shizuo laughed and then adjusted his headband, flashing a bright smile that actually had Izaya a little surprised. "Then should I walk around the convention looking for you,  _Sasuke_?"

"You two can so fan-service," Shinra chuckled. When Celty held out her phone to him he said, "It's like doing stuff with each other for the fans. They can like kiss and stuff since they're cosplaying a popular couple. Fans love it."

"Shinra, you just gave me the best excuse to kiss Shizu-chan every five minutes," Izaya nearly sang.

" _Oral fixation_ ," Shizuo stressed, groaning a bit at the end.

The convention, of course, was a treat for all of them though. Celty nearly got lost every couple of minutes, finding interest in some poster or figurine, and Shizuo busied himself taking pictures and looking through manga. Izaya actually kept a distance, to Shizuo's surprise, but he had a feeling the other was most likely planning something. Of course, that something revealed itself when Shizuo least expected it, starting with a nearly startling shout of, "Naruto!"

Shizuo whirled around because he knew that voice instantly, and saw Izaya a few yards away. The raven smirked at him and Shizuo noted that they were, indeed, catching attention. After a second, and a glance at his own cosplay, Shizuo got the gist of it and then let out a mock gasp. "Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke, come back with me!"

More people had stopped to watch and Shizuo swore his face had to be a hundred shades of red. Izaya sighed and shook his head. "You never change, Naruto...why should I come with you?"

Shizuo hadn't watched Naruto in fucking years. He hesitated and then dropped to one knee, a frown on his lips. "Because, Sasuke...! I need you!"

Izaya's gaze softened and Shizuo wasn't sure if it was part of the act or not. Izaya strode over, open white shirt exposing just enough of his chest to make Shizuo, and apparently many others, swoon. Izaya stopped directly in front of him, hands on his hips as he stared down at him. "You need me?"

It was ridiculous. Shizuo felt ridiculous but he nodded anyways. "Please, Sasuke..."

Shizuo expected Izaya to drag it out because Izaya loved being the center of attention. He expected the raven to dive into some well rehearsed line that would have the fans around them swooning like mad. What happened, though, was entirely different. Izaya reached down to cup Shizuo's cheek, no doubt smudging the eyeliner marks, and present Shizuo the softest, most seductive smile he'd seen to date. "No, Naruto...it's I who need you."

Shizuo couldn't reply, being pulled to his feet and kissed none too innocently. Shizuo's face felt even hotter as he gripped onto the white shirt Izaya wore as the raven thoroughly explored his mouth. Squeals and the sounds of cameras made Shizuo groan a little, pushing Izaya away and hiding his face. "Oh my  _god,_ you fucking flea."

Izaya slung an arm around Shizuo as he smirked towards the fans that were still snapping pics. "It's not a con without a cliche OTP scene, right?"

"I'm  _never_  cosplaying with you again," Shizuo whispered, taking Izaya by the wrist and dragging him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. That one was really bad.


	8. Shopping

Izaya liked to get things done early when he had a day full of errands to run. He worked better in the morning and preferred to get things done early so that later, he could spend the night doing whatever it was he wanted to do. Shizuo, on the other hand, hated to get things done early if it could be helped. It was another day off and he had stayed over at Izaya's, woken up none too gently by his active boyfriend at the early hour of seven. Of course, Shizuo couldn't exactly stay angry at Izaya so he had muttered a few choice words to himself before letting the informant drag him out the door.

They had traveled nearly across Ikebukuro and back and Shizuo had the nagging suspicion that Izaya was dragging this little excursion on longer than it needed to be just to get on his nerves. He didn't say anything, though. It was a little past noon when they walked into the grocery store. This was the last stop, thankfully, and Shizuo followed Izaya around with less disinterest than before. "I was actually going to tell you that you needed to go shopping."

Izaya scoffed as he grabbed a cart and wheeled it inside. "No thanks to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You literally eat everything."

Shizuo blinked and frowned a little, adjusting his glasses. "I do not."

"You do too," Izaya said over his shoulder as they headed towards the dairy section. "I went shopping two weeks ago. When I go shopping it lasts me well into the next month. Ever since you've been around I've had to buy more food every other week!"

The taller of the two shrugged slightly even though Izaya wasn't looking at him. "I'm a growing man. I need to eat."

"Bullshit," Izaya huffed as he grabbed two gallons of milk. He put them into the cart before he looked at Shizuo. "I'd threaten to put a lock on the fridge but I highly doubt it would deter you in the slightest."

Shizuo offered his slightly irritated boyfriend a small smile. Izaya sighed and shook his head, unable to keep up his irritate charade. "Do you want anything specific while we're here? A certain cereal or anything?"

Shizuo shrugged a little. "I don't think so. Just get what you need to get."

Izaya nodded and Shizuo once again fell into step behind the other. Izaya started talking and, admittedly, Shizuo wasn't listening entirely. Izaya was rambling about some sort of new recipe he wanted to try out some time soon and Shizuo hummed in response at the appropriate times. He almost felt bad. Almost. He forced back a sigh and glanced to the right and then stopped walking entirely.

Izaya didn't notice until he had reached the end of the aisle and the sound of the blonde's footsteps ceased to reach his ears. Blinking, Izaya looked behind him to see Shizuo gawking at the shelves stocked with pudding. He sighed and turned the cart around, walking over until it rammed none too gently into Shizuo's side. Not that the blonde even noticed.

"Do you want pudding, Shizu-Chan?" Izaya asked, cocking his head to the side with a smile tugging at his lips.

Shizuo cleared his throat and looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. "No."

"Liar," Izaya chortled, reaching out and grabbing a few boxes of pudding cups. He dumped them into the cart and met Shizuo's embarrassed glance. He smiled and reached out to poke Shizuo's cheek, snickering when he recoiled away. "I'll buy them as long as you don't eat them all in a day, how's that sound?"

"I won't eat them all that fast," Shizuo swatted the informant's hand away and huffed as he looked away again. "...Thanks."

"Your sweet tooth is almost unreal," Izaya sighed wistfully before he started on his way again.

Shizuo followed after him, shooing the raven from the cart and blushing a bit when Izaya gazed at him questioningly. "Let me push it for you, flea."

"How chivalrous," Izaya mock swooned, winking as he skipped off. "Come, we have cereals to grab and napkins and more~"

"You don't need to announce everything we're buying," Shizuo replied with a small, mildly amused smile. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly forgot to update this. Jeeze.


	9. Hanging out with Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Celty and Shinra in here too.

Moving Shizuo's things into Izaya's house hadn't been as hard as the two had originally expected. Celty and Shinra had finally been able to help which, in the end, got the work done in a few short hours. They helped unpack and put away, which didn't take long either, and then they all sat around the living room to enjoy the air conditioning, considering the heat was increasing by the minute outside. Shinra had brought along his game station and hooked it up, presenting Shizuo and Celty with entertainment while Izaya and Shinra lingered on the other couch. Shinra stretched and glanced towards Izaya, noticing the small, oddly placed smile on the other's lips.

"What are you smiling about?" He nudged the informant with his elbow lightly, titling his head.

Izaya shrugged and stood up, jerking his head towards the kitchen, signalling for Shinra to follow him. Shinra heaved himself up and followed after glancing at Celty and Shizuo, who took no notice of their leave. He found Izaya at the fridge, getting out water bottles for everyone. The informant glanced back at him and smiled again. "It's different."

Shinra cocked his head to the side. "What is?"

"Him living here," Izaya replied quietly as he handed two water bottles to the other.

"He stays over often enough, it shouldn't be that different," Shinra stated with a small chuckle.

The informant shook his head, glancing towards the living room before reaching into the still open fridge and plucking out a pudding cup. "He always has to leave after a while. Now he doesn't. Now he's...here to stay. It's a weird feeling. Grab a spoon, will you?"

Shinra got a spoon from the drawer and hummed in thought. "I think you're just a little worked up. It's your first real solid relationship, after all. You're just nervous."

Izaya would have argued, but was cut off by Shizuo's booming voice.

"Celty, that's cheating!"

"Oh no~" Izaya held back a snicker and all but skipped back to the living room, grinning. Shizuo was fuming, the TV screen announcing that Celty had won for what was now the third time in a row. Izaya chuckled as he tossed a pudding cup to Shizuo who caught it with ease. "Lose again, Shizu-Chan?"

"She cheated!" The blonde insisted.

"Being better than you isn't cheating," Shinra retorted as he tossed the spoon to his friend.

Shizuo caught the spoon, barely, and let out a pouting huff. Celty's shoulders shook as if she were laughing and she patted Shizuo's leg halfheartedly. Of course, Shizuo couldn't exactly sty angry, so he instead starting eating his pudding in silence.

"Sugar tames the beast," Izaya sighed as he sat down between Celty and his lover.

Celty moved, sitting by Shinra to give the other two room. For a long time none of them spoke and it was a comfortable silence. None of them really  _had_ to speak anyways; they could reach each other fairly well at this point. Shizuo leaned into Izaya as he ate, his eyes fluttering shut every so often when the informant would run his fingers through Shizuo's hair. He did this, let Izaya touch him, until he felt Shinra's eyes boring into him and he stiffened. Izaya noticed, didn't stop, and threw a lazy look at Celty and Shinra.

Celty was holding her PDA out and Shinra read it, giggling and nodding. "I totally agree."

"You talking shit?" Shizuo grunted, spoon halfway to his mouth.

Shinra flinched and shook his head, smiling again. "No, no, of course not." He crossed his arms and leaned back a little, letting his head tilt to the side ever so slightly. "Celty was just commenting on how unfamiliar it is to see the two of you so cuddly after all this time. It takes time getting used to."

Izaya glanced at Shizuo, took in the other's blush, and almost smiled. He shrugged slightly, a too common gesture for him lately, and looked back towards Shinra and Celty. "We can be even more hands-on if you'd like?"

"No, no no," Shinra hissed quickly, adjusting his glasses. "I'd rather not see any part of you two."

"Dude," Shizuo actually laughed a little, sitting up straight. "I've bathed with you in middle school."

"Shizu-Chan!" Izaya mock gasped before looking at Celty. "Celty, we'd better make sure our men don't elope together!"

Celty's shoulders shook in laughter before she held her PDA out to the informant.

"Trust me, I think I've got a pretty good hold on mine."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Izaya scoffed as he wrapped an arm around Shizuo's shoulders. "I think mine likes me enough to stick around, too."

"I don't know," Shizuo muttered. "Shinra's pretty hot."

Shinra scoffed, nearly choking on water. "Oh my god, no."

"Yes," Shizuo urged. "Those dorky glasses...that lanky, nerd body, that irritating voice...that annoying smile...Oh my god, Shinra."

Shinra scoffed again and tapped his chin, going along with the blonde's little idea. "Well, I mean you're hotter. Those broad, strong shoulders...that scary glare...the way you crush soda cans in one hand and, oh! Oh, let's not forget your crazy bed head int he mornings...yep, sorry Celty, I think I'm in love again."

Celty whacked Shinra lightly, silently laughing. Izaya laughed too and leaned over to bite playfully at Shizuo's ear. "Brat."

Shizuo shivered and then shrugged. "Well, you started it."

Izaya laughed again, louder, and reached down to scoop up the controller for the game station that Shizuo had set down. "Celty, race me. Winner has to order pizza!"

 


	10. With animal Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat ears, anyone?

Really, it had been a bad idea to let Shinra experiment on him in the first place. Shizuo was too nice to Shinra sometimes, though, and when the doctor had called him up asking-no  _begging-_ him to be a test subject for some weird new drug...well, Shizuo couldn't exactly tell him no. He'd be cruel to deny his friend so...he had allowed Shinra inside his house while Izaya was gone. It was going to be quick, Shinra has assured, and it probably wouldn't have much of an effect on Shizuo anyways. Shizuo expected little to no results at all, but of course nothing ever seemed to want to play out the way the blonde desired.

"I'm going to fucking  _kill_ you," Shizuo seethed, eye twitching as he eyed Shinra from the hall way.

The doctor gave a nervous laugh, hiding behind the couch as he stared at the angry man a few feet away. "It was an accident, really!"

"You did this shit on purpose!" Shizuo snapped, hands flying up to cover the blonde cat ears that sat, seemingly innocent, on the top of his head. He let out an agitated, distressed, groan and looked back at Shinra. "What the hell am I supposed to do about these?!"

Shinra approached his frantic friend with caution, holding up his hands as he tilted his head. "I'm...sure it'll wear off, Shizuo. It'll probably wear off in a few days or-"

" _Days_?" Shizuo screeched, voice louder. "Izaya will be home in an hour! I can't let him see me like this!"

Shinra arched an eyebrow, watching one of the cat ears on his friend's head twitch. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. "...I don't think he'd be too opposed to it."

"Fuck off," Shizuo snarled, turning on his heel.

Shinra left not too long after that, assuring Shizuo that he'd get a hold of his father to try and find an antidote. Shizuo had dug out one of his winter beanies, a black one that he pulled on to hide the protruding ears. He sighed heavily and sat on the couch, leaning back and rubbing his temples. "Damn it..."

As if he wasn't stressed enough, the sound of the front door opening alerted him, followed by Izaya's cheery voice saying, "Shizu-chan~ I'm home!"

Shizuo sat up a little straighter, feeling his heart hammering in his chest as he tried to focus on the news playing on the TV. "No shit."

Izaya blinked as he kicked off his shoes before he rolled his eyes. "You sound irritable. Did something happen?"

"Shinra is a fucking idiot," Shizuo hissed, his hands coming up to tug the beanie onto his head just a little tighter. He prayed Izaya wouldn't question it.

"Well, that was common knowledge," Izaya replied, crossing his arms. "Why are you wearing that beanie? It's blistering hot outside."

"Maybe I got fucking cold!" Shizuo snapped, throwing a glare over his shoulder.

Izaya arched an eyebrow and walked over to stand behind the couch, resting his elbows on the back of the couch as he stared at the irritable blond. "You're a terrible liar...Oh! I know what it is; you need more hair dye, don't you? Your brown roots are showing!" Grinning, he reached out to snag the beanie from his lover's head. "Let me see!"

"Back off!" Shizuo swatted at the other's hand, but years of fighting had Izaya trained for such movements. He avoided it easily and all but yanked the beanie off, amused grin shattering into a look of pure shock.

Really, is Shizuo had a camera he would have taken several pictures; the expression on Izaya's face was pure gold. However, Shizuo was too busy blushing brightly, trying to come up with something to say as the ears on his head twitched. Izaya was the first to recover, frowning a little bit. "...Shizu-Chan, what are those?"

"I told you Shinra was a fucking idiot," Shizuo murmured, hands coming up to cover his face. He peered out at Izaya through his fingers, mortified. "I offered to let him test out some drug on me and then...then this happened!" He gestured to the ears on his head before groaning. "It's so stupid, I'm gonna kill that idiot..."

Izaya said nothing in reply, head cocking to the side as he walked around the couch to sit beside the blond. He reached out, fingers seeking out those cat ears, and then he paused when he saw the ears flatten against Shizuo's head. Slowly, his stunned look became amused once more. "They're real, then? I was under the impression you were wearing some sort of headband with them or something." He glanced at the flushing man before him and grinned a bit wider. "Can I touch them?"

"You will anyways," Shizuo muttered, bowing his head. "Just...do it."

Izaya scooted closer and reached up, taking the tip of one of the furry cat ears between his fingers. It was warm, twitched in his grasp, and Izaya actually laughed. "Oh my god, Shinra really messed up, didn't he?"

Shizuo snarled under his breath and shooed his lover's hands away, crossing his arms with a huff. "I'll kill him."

"Why? I think they're cute," Izaya told him, nudging the blonde's thigh with his knee. "Shizu-Kitty~"

"Oh my god," Shizuo groaned, and Izaya watched with amusement as the ears on his lover's head flicked back in irritation. Shizuo glared at him. "Don't even. They'll be gone in a week, tops!"

"Then I better enjoy them while I can!" Izaya exclaimed a she all but tackled the other onto his couch. He peered down at the surprised, slightly irritated, male and then grinned. "Pur for me, Kitty~"


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had no fucking idea what a kigurumi even was until now.

"Izaya, what the hell are you wearing?"

The informant stood before him wearing...some weird thing. It looked like it was designed to be a bear and, if the whole picture of the informant wearing what looked like some girly suit, Shizuo would have admitted it was cute. Izaya laughed, tugging up a hood where the bear's face and ears were. He clapped his hands in excitement, spinning around on his heel before looking back at Shizuo again. "Isn't it cute?"

"What is it?" Shizuo deadpanned, cocking his head to the side.

Izaya rolled his eyes with a small huff. "It's called a kigurumi, Shizu-Chan. They're super cute and I've been  _dying_ to get one."

Shizuo arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend before scoffing. "You're such a girl."

"Don't be so quick to judge," Izaya scolded as he held up a hand to silence the other. "I also did the honor of ordering on for you as well and-"

"No way." Shizuo swatted the other's hand away, looking close to appalled. "There's no way in hell I'd wear one of those."

Izaya let out something that sounded like a groan and a whine, shrugging and crossing his arms. Really, it looked ridiculous when he did that in the goofy outfit. Shizuo was seriously having a hard time keeping a straight face. He walked past Izaya to the kitchen and yanked open the fridge to grab a pudding cup. When he turned around Izaya was there again, hands on his hips and eared hood up. "You're going to wear one, Shizu-Chan."

"I think not," Shizuo countered, grabbing a spoon from the open dish washer. "Sorry to burst your little...weird bubble."

"You are  _such_ a buzz kill sometimes," Izaya grunted as he let Shizuo walk past him.

Shizuo scoffed. "I've literally done a lot of weird crap for you already, I'm sure you can deal with this one rejection."

"But rejection from you is such a heart breaking thing!" Izaya stressed as he followed after the other. He latched onto the back of Shizuo's shirt and groaned really, really loud; it made Shizuo stop and gawk over his shoulder. Izaya huffed and smiled slowly. "Please? I promise I won't even take pictures like I did with the cat ear incident."

Shizuo sighed as he took in a mouthful of pudding, glaring up at the ceiling. "You won't stop bugging me until I do it, right?"

"Yes."

"Izaya, come on!"

"Just put it on, no one will see you; we're the only ones here!"

"...I hate you."

Izaya grinned, pushing Shizuo towards the hall. "I left yours upstairs on our bed. You're wonderful~"

"You're an ass," Shizuo sighed, disappearing down the hall.

Izaya waited for a long, drug out ten minutes, before he heard his lover stomping down the stairs. When Shizuo emerged, dressed in the bright orange kitty cat suit, Izaya grinned widely. "Oh!"

"You just  _had_ to get a fucking cat one," Shizuo hissed through grit teeth, cheeks flushing brightly.

Unphased by his lover's anger Izaya practically skipped over to him, his finger tips running over the material on the blonde's shoulder. "It looks so cute on you."

Shizuo felt his blush grow hotter and swatted Izaya's hand away with little force, averting his eyes. "This is stupid."

"That's what you think." The informant remarked as he reached up, searching blindly for the blonde's hood that had the cat ears on them. "I think it's cute and you need to lighten up and have fun."

"Our ideas of fun are so different that it isn't even funny," Shizuo grunted, fists clenching absently at his sides when Izaya pulled the hood over his head.

Staring at the eyes and ears of the blonde's suit, Izaya almost made a girly noise. Instead, he gripped the edges of the hood and stared at his flustered boyfriend with a small, amused smile. "Is it really that bad?"

Shizuo pouted, the cute sort of pout where his cheeks puffed out a little bit as he tried to avert his gaze. "It's terrible..."

"Cry baby," Izaya murmured, giving the hood a good tug so that Shizuo's lips collided with his their faces hidden by their hoods. When their kiss parted Shizuo was an inhuman shade of red and Izaya laughed, loud and sweet. "Ne, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep getting so flustered~"


	12. Making out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one actually came out way better than the previous chapters???

Their lips brushed, a gentle touch on each other until gentle pressure was added. Fingers carded through blond hair as hands settled on shoulders with the utmost care. Izaya almost laughed at the way Shizuo got during these times, so worried he'd accidentally hurt him in the heat of the moment. It was cute. It was cute and yet it was a little saddening to know that Shizuo was still so concerned for him. Leaning away, Izaya shifted only a little so that he was lying more comfortably on top of the one below him. "Hi there."

Shizuo smiled slightly, a slow quirk of the lips that Izaya would have missed had he not been looking. "Hey."

Izaya let out a content hum, his fingers running gently through Shizuo's hair as he kissed him again. A soft lips on lips before Izaya applied a bit more pressure, before their lips began moving in sync with one another. Izaya's fingers moved to caress the skin of the blonde's neck as the other's hands came down to settle on his hips. Shizuo's lips parted under his, his tongue hesitant as it skimmed across Izaya's lip. Izaya didn't hesitate to snake his tongue out, kissing the blond below him with all he had. The gentle touches became a little more needy, Shizuo gripped Izaya's hips with a bit more force as Izaya's fingers came back into his hair to tug on it lightly. It was just enough to make the blond arch up slightly, letting out the smallest of moans into their kiss.

Izaya loved kissing Shizuo under any circumstance, but this sort of kiss had to be his favorite. They sometimes started hot and heavy from the get go, but sometimes they started like this. Sometimes they started slow, a gentle press of the lips for what seemed like forever until Shizuo opened up underneath of him, gripping Izaya as if he was his only life line. Sometimes it went from gentle to heated, but exuded some sort of desperate desire for closeness, for hands on skin, for shaky inhales and even shakier laughs in between. Yes, Izaya loved these kisses because they were sweet and desperate and yet, in some way, entirely innocent.

When they parted for air Shizuo was panting softly, his breath puffing across Izaya's slightly trembling lips. Izaya chuckled, soft and low, before he kissed his lover again. Shizuo's fingertips dipped underneath of Izaya's shirt, not venturing any further than simply resting over the other's skin. Izaya smiled into the kiss before his tongue came back, coaxing Shizuo's to move with his as he gently massaged the blonde's scalp.

Shizuo moaned a little louder than before when Izaya's tongue roamed his mouth and his nails dug into Izaya's skin just a bit, enough pressure to be noticeable but nothing else. Izaya moaned in response, shuddering lightly before he kissed the blond harder, groaning for all he was worth. When they pulled away a second time, a small string of saliva connecting their lips, Izaya was a bit red in the face, too. He smiled crookedly at the blond who was so flustered under him, finally untangling his fingers from Shizuo's hair to brush blond locks from mocha eyes. "You're cute."

"Shut up," Shizuo whispered, content as he laid his head back and sighed softly.

Izaya kissed the other's chin and laid his head on his lover's chest, listening to the still racing beat of Shizuo's heart. "I love you."

Shizuo smiled just a little. "I love you too."


	13. Eating Ice cream

Izaya was never really a big fan of sweet things. He preferred his coffee black, liked his tea sugar free and never really ate candy. He just couldn't exactly stand the taste of something so overly sweet, unlike Shizuo who devoured sugar like his life depended on it. Izaya considered it some sort of supernatural mystery that Shizuo, somehow, had no cavities from the sugar he ate. It was ridiculous. Izaya hated sweets...but there was one thing he could deal with.

Vanilla ice cream was probably the only sweet thing Izaya would sit down and enjoy. It wasn't overly sweet like chocolate ice cream and it tasted, for the most part, pretty good. Really, it had been a long day and Izaya was looking forward to the vanilla ice cream waiting for him in his freezer at home. a long day of walking around and meeting with clients had, unexpectedly, made Izaya exhausted and cuddling up to Shizuo while eating his ice cream sounded perfect to him. However, upon entering his home and making his way to his freezer, a confused frown played on his lips when he found no ice cream at all.

"What the hell?" He closed the freezer and frowned, hands on his hips. He'd bought it nearly a week ago and there had been enough this morning for two more bowls; he checked before he left!

Shizuo's muffled laughter from the room upstairs made Izaya sigh, irritated. He made his way upstairs and ran a hand through his hair as he neared the room. "Shizu-chaaaan~"

"What?" The other called.

Izaya lingered in the door way to their room, staring at his lover. Shizuo was on the bed, laptop that Izaya had bought for him in his lap, and a bowl beside him. Izaya's eye twitched for a moment before he smiled. "What's my darling boyfriend doing online?"

"Talking to Kasuka," Shizuo replied, looking up from his screen. "He just got done with another magazine interview."

"How nice," Izaya strode in slowly, stopping beside the bed and glancing at the bowl beside the other. As he expected, there sat the remainder of his ice cream in his boyfriend's bowl. "...Shizuo."

"Hm?" Shizuo stared at him, innocent as ever.

Izaya gestured to the bowl, waited for Shizuo to look at it too. "That's the last of my ice cream, isn't it?"

As if everything hit him at once, Shizuo's eyes widened before his shoulders tensed in defense. "...Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't."

Izaya's nice smile faltered and he groaned, hands on his hips. "I've told you not to eat my ice cream!"

"There was nothing else to eat!" Shizuo hissed back.

Izaya arched an eyebrow. "...Did I not buy you pudding a week ago?"

Shizuo flushed and glanced away. Izaya's eyes widened. "You did  _not_ eat all of it again, did you?"

"In my defense, Shinra ate some when he was here, too," The blond muttered, averting his gaze.

Izaya rolled his eyes and sat down, snatching the bowl away from Shizuo. The other gasped, reaching out to take the bowl and Izaya hissed as he slapped Shizuo's hand away. "No! It's  _mine_  and I'm going to eat it."

"Dude."

"Don't you 'dude' me, Shizuo," Izaya huffed before eating a spoonful of ice cream. "I've had a long day and I was looking forward to this."

"I had a shitty week and I was looking forward to that," Shizuo countered.

The two stared at each other, the cold bowl of ice cream still in Izaya's hands. After what seemed like forever, Izaya sighed and ate another spoonful before gesturing tot he bowl and holding the spoon out. "...I suppose I can share it with you."

Shizuo's defensive look melted away, replaced with a soft smile as he took the spoon. "I'll buy you more after work, okay?"

"Yes, yes," Izaya waved it off, lips tugging up into a smile as he watched the other man eat some of his ice cream. Well, maybe coming home and sharing ice cream with Shizuo could become a nice way to deal with a stressful day, too.


	14. Genderbent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Shizuo is my weakness...

"I'm gonna  _kill_  him!"

The voice had people jumping in place, startled and terrified as they watched her stalk down the street. Her blonde hair, long and to the center of her back, was a little messy and wild. Her clothes, a gray skirt with black tights underneath, were topped with a white, button up shirt. She looked angry, brown eyes narrowed behind her glasses as she turned a corner. Who was this girl?

Well...actually, it was Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest  _man_  in Ikkebukuro.

Behind  _her_ , Izaya Orihara followed behind. Although, Izaya was in the exact same state. Her black hair reached her shoulders, her black jeans replaced by black shorts and her fur lined coat hanging off her shoulders lazily as she held tight to her raging  _girlfriend's_ wrist. "Ne, Shizu-Chan,  _relax_  a little!"

" _Relax_ ," The taller of the two hissed, whirling around and gesturing to her body. "Izaya, were  _girls!_ "

Izaya glanced down at her own body and shrugged. "Well...we  _did_  agree to let him test those pills on us. And in Shinra's defense, he warned us that there'd be noticeable changes."

"Don't defend him!" She gasped, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "This is worse than the cat ear bullshit!"

Izaya chuckled, waving off Shizuo's frustration. "It'll only last a few days. The cat ears were gone after nearly a week, remember?"

"Okay, yeah, but see I could hide those fucking things with a hat," Shizuo muttered darkly. "I have to go to  _work_ and there's a couple of things Tom is bound to notice if I go in now!" She gestured to her own chest before grabbing her head. "Shinra, I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'll email Tom and tell him you're sick," Izaya smiled, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. She stepped closer and smiled coyly, taking hold of the blonde's wrists and lowering her hands to her side. "Enjoy it, will you? This could be... _fun_."

Hearing the way Izaya's voice dropped an octave, turned a little suggestive, Shizuo blushed brightly and glanced away. "You can't be serious."

Izaya's coy smile turned up into a smirk. "It's just an idea~ I think it'd be fun!"

Shizuo shoved the other away and sighed, crossing her arms as she glanced down. Really, being in a female body felt weird to her. Not entirely bad, no, but just...weird. She felt too exposed in the skirt she wore, even though she had tights underneath. She had to wonder how Izaya could be so at ease in the tank top and shorts, but then again Izaya always took everything in stride. That's just how he- _she_ \- always was.

The blonde sighed and glanced up again. "...Am I a pretty girl?"

The question made Izaya blink before she laughed, grinning and blushing slightly. "You're actually a gorgeous girl." She came closer again, her hand coming up to let her thumb brush across the other girl's lower lip. "You're tall, beautiful, have wonderful skin and you're just breath taking...but you're like that as a guy, too."

Shizuo blushed and bit her lip, her blush growing hotter. She glanced at Izaya, taking in the girl's long eyelashes, soft lips and pale skin and, with a small burst of confidence, stepped closer and kissed the other girl's cheek. "You're...a really pretty girl, too."

Izaya blushed a little but, of course, she would deny it until her dying day. She grinned and stepped back, making a show of scanning her girlfriend's body up and down. "I guess now would be the perfect time to admit that I've always wanted to see you in a skirt, Shizu- _chan_."

Shizuo blushed brighter and grabbed the closest thing to her; a stop sign. "Run."

Izaya blinked. "...Eh?"

"Run, flea!" The stop sign screeched in protest as the woman yanked it from the concrete, her eyes wide and angry.

Izaya yelped and turned on her heel, laughing as she narrowly avoided the now frantic citizens. "I love you!"

"I'm going to break your neck!" The blonde woman screamed, chasing after the shorter girl with her stop sign in tow.


	15. Different clothing style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one was difficult???

Izaya wasn't fond of miracles and wouldn't exactly say that they even existed. However, at the moment he would gladly eat his words. It was a pure miracle that had gotten Shizuo to agree to wear the outfit he had brought home for him. Izaya was pushing his luck, that was for sure. The outfit was...really a dress, to be honest. It was pastel pink, with white ribbons that decorated the thin shoulder straps, trim, and parts of the skirt of it. Three light pink bows trailed from the breast of the dress to the waist line and, really, those thin, frilly straps looked too perfect on Shizuo's shoulder. Izaya had to give himself a pat on the back as he took in the rest of the outfit on his still entirely silent boyfriend.

White socks, thigh high with pastel pink bows, decorated Shizuo's perfect legs and on his head was a headband topped with a side ways, equally pastel hat. Izaya trailed his eyes from the hat, to the socks, back up to stare at the white, fake pearl necklace that sat around Shizuo's throat. Izaya almost purred with content before he finally glanced at Shizuo's expression.

The blond was red in the face, so much so that it was almost concerning. His mocha eyes were closed tightly, as if he was trying to ignore the situation all together and it made Izaya chuckle; typical Shizuo.

"You look nice," Izaya finally spoke up, his finger tips trailing along the thin strap over Shizuo's right shoulder.

Shizuo's eyes fluttered open and he huffed, a short and quiet sound and he lightly swatted the other's hand away as if it had offended him. "Why the hell did you even  _think_  about getting this for me?"

Izaya hesitated, pretending to think it over as he stepped closer. "Because I'm a dirty pervert and like to dress you up. Why did you  _put it on_ , hm?"

Shizuo huffed and frowned as he glanced down at the dress, and then at the socks on his legs. "...Because you're a dirty pervert that I can't fucking say no to."

Izaya chuckled softly and hummed to himself, fingertips lifting Shizuo's chin. "I think you look cute, babe."

The other rolled his eyes and sighed, reaching up to adjust the headband hat. "Where the hell did you even get this? There's no way any stores in this city sell this crap."

"There's actually four stores that sell things like this," Izaya replied as he fiddled with one of the bows on the dress. "But this one I got online. I had it delivered to Shinra's so you wouldn't see it."

An irritated sigh followed and Shizuo crossed his arms. "I'm starting to think that you and Shinra are  _planning_ every weird thing that happens to me."

"Not everything," His lover assured with a soft grin. He took both of Shizuo's hands and smiled as he kissed the blonde's cheek. "Relax a little. You really do look good in this stuff." He wasn't lying, either. Shizuo was thin, but not too much, and really he filled out the dress and socks perfectly. Shizuo was the perfect size for anything Izaya wanted to put him in, something the informant stored away for later uses. "Can I take pictures?"

Shizuo's eyes widened, appalled. "No fucking way."

"Just a few!"

"No!"

"Shizu-chan, come on!"

"Why should I?" Shizuo huffed and yanked his hands away, gritting his teeth.

Izaya shrugged and cocked his head to the side slowly, biting his lower lip. "Because you love me?"

The groan the other let out was long and drug out and Shizuo rolled his eyes overly dramatic. "I hate you."

Grinning in triumph, Izaya took hold of Shizuo's hand and drug him towards the bedroom. "You love me~"


	16. during their morning rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really though, Izaya and Shizuo having a really quiet and enjoyable morning routine on work days just makes me really, really happy.

He rolled out of bed at exactly seven twenty one in the morning. A hand ran through disheveled blonde hair and a jaw cracking yawn followed after as Shizuo stood up. His knees ached a little and his back popped in a couple places as he stretched. "Fuck..."

His partner shifted in bed and Shizuo glanced over to meet amused, tired eyes. Shizuo gave a small, barely there smile in return before he trudged out of the room to go take a shower. Izaya stretched and yawned as he heaved himself up, kicking aside the blankets and rolling out of bed. He made his way to the closet and pulled out Shizuo's clothes for the day, which he had washed the other day, and laid them on the bed for when the blond got out of the shower. After pulling on a shirt, not bothering to cover his boxers with jeans or anything else, Izaya made his way out and down stairs to the kitchen.

Making coffee was always a funny thing to him, really. Izaya liked his coffee black, strong, where as Shizuo liked it so sweet that it would make any normal person die from sugar over dose; Izaya didn't understand it very much. He made coffee for them both though, every morning as the other showered, and always picked up Shizuo's wallet that was always left on the kitchen counter and slipped some extra money in it. Shizuo used to argue that he didn't need it but Izaya would insist.

"Snack money," He would tell him. Eventually Shizuo stopped arguing against it, thankfully.

The coffee was done and set on the counter. The wallet was full and placed beside Shizuo's cup. Izaya sipped his coffee slowly, feeling the last bits of sleep start to wear off. Shizuo walked in soon after, hair still wet but looking less tired than before. He took his wallet, rolling his eyes just a little, and shoved it into his pocket before picking up his coffee cup. Izaya leaned into the counter and smiled a bit. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Nah," The other shook his head and then took a sip of his coffee. God, was he glad Izaya had gotten the hang of how to make his coffee so quickly. He sipped the drink silently for a few minutes, watching Izaya patter around the kitchen before he followed the informant into the living room.

Izaya sat himself at his computer desk while Shizuo downed the rest of his coffee before walking to where his shoes were. "Do you have a lot of work today?"

"Not really," Izaya replied. "Namie does more work than I do when she's here, really. I have two meetings, I think, but that's it."

Shizuo nodded, a little distracted as he focused on the task of tying his show. "Sounds fun."

" _So_  much fun," Izaya scoffed lightly, watching his computer light up with life. He glanced up towards the blond and smiled a little bit. "I'll meet up with you after work if you'd like. We can go to Russia Sushi."

Shizuo nodded and stretched again. He wasn't a morning person at all, but the mornings were a lot more tolerable when he was with Izaya. He made his way over to the informant and leaned down to kiss him. Izaya kissed him back before smiling against his lips. "Have a good day~"

Shizuo shrugged and smiled again before he was gone, the front door closing behind him. The silence made Izaya lean back in his chair, staring at the coffee cup that Shizuo had left on the living room table like he did every morning. The informant rolled his eyes a little bit but it was normal, routine at this point. He didn't mind at all. He rather liked their quick but enjoyable morning routine.


	17. Spooning

A lazy morning was welcomed, was celebrated in their house on the weekends. Those were the good mornings. No alarm clocks or rushed showers. No rubbing of sleepy eyes and mild headaches that one got from waking up too early. No, the lazy weekend mornings were good. They stayed in bed late, sometimes till almost noon if they really felt like it. Today was one of those days.

Their legs were tangled together, Izaya's arms wrapped around Shizuo's waist and his face pressed against the blonde's shoulder. It was sort of redundant when Izaya thought about it, Shizuo being the "little spoon". Shizuo was taller than him, which made being the "big spoon" a little difficult. But it was funny, too, and really that's probably what their entire relationship was after all. So, he didn't question it, just kept his arms tight around the other as he trailed lazy kisses across Shizuo's shoulder blades. Thank heaven's they'd both fallen asleep before they could redress last night.

Shizuo shifted a little, a sign that Izaya had probably woken him up. A soft sigh confirmed it and Izaya smiled against the other's shoulder. "Good morning."

Shizuo pressed back against the other more, humming out a weak greeting. Izaya chuckled, a low and soft noise that made a warm shiver travel down Shizuo's spine. "What do you want to do today?"

"Nothin'," The blonde murmured. "Just...let me lay here."

Izaya kissed the other's shoulder again before resting his head between Shizuo's shoulder blades. "All day?"

"Mhm," The other murmured, sounding more asleep than awake. "All damn day. No reason to get up anyways."

"What about a shower?" Izaya tried, though he knew it was truly hopeless.

Shizuo, though, did take the time to consider it. He shrugged and yawned, too caught up in the feeling of Izaya's bare chest pressed against his bare back. It was a little too warm in the room, really, and they were both going to end up sweaty or sticky if they didn't at least open the window...but, neither seemed to care. At least Shizuo didn't and accepted this, letting his eyes flutter shut again as he felt feather light kisses roam over his shoulder and across his neck. "Shower later."

"So lazy," Izaya's sigh was gentle, practically oozing that affection that made the blond melt in his arms. Izaya knew Shizuo too well.

"Shut up and sleep," Shizuo murmured, feeling the arms around his waist tighten.

The informant behind him laughed again, a little louder and more amused, but then he settled down after a moment. "I love you."

Through his sleep filled haze Shizuo scoffed. "Love me later, sleep now."

Izaya rolled his eyes and stayed quiet, enjoying the sound of Shizuo's gentle breathing. He let his finger tips roam over whatever skin he could find; the curve of Shizuo's hips, up the expanse of his back and then down the length of one arm. It was nothing sexual, really. It was more of a way for Izaya to remind himself that yes, Shizuo was here and he was with him. It wasn't a dream. This was reality.


	18. Doing something together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of couldn't think of anything so the idea of cooking together came to mind.

It was the end of another long week inside of another long month and, frankly, Shizuo was worn out. When he stepped inside, he could smell food cooking in the kitchen. The TV was on, not the news for once, and he kicked off his shoes before he sauntered to the kitchen. Izaya hardly paid him a glance as he lingered in the kitchen doorway, too busy cutting what the blond figured were vegetables.

"How was work? "Izaya asked, interested but distracted at the same time.

Shizuo shrugged even though the other couldn't see. "It was the same as always." He paused and glanced around, saw all of the food on the counters with cooking utensils and ingredients. "Do you want help?"

Izaya chuckled and, finally, glanced over his shoulder. "But you can't cook, Shizuo."

The taller flushed brightly and shrugged, slowly rolling up the sleeves of his once crisp white shirt. He came over to stand by Izaya and glanced at the diced vegetables on the cutting board before them. "Then...tell me what to do. Teach me."

This was new to Izaya. Shizuo always left the cooking to hum, mainly because Shizuo couldn't cook anything entirely healthy. He never expressed much interest in anything in the kitchen before, but Izaya had to remind himself that it'd been a  _very_ long month. Work had been crazy for both of them, Shizuo coming home exhausted and relying on instant ramen for food because Izaya was so deep in work until the late hours of the night when the other was already fast asleep. Shizuo was needy, Izaya knew, and this month of hardly any contact was probably no good for him. It wasn't much good for Izaya, either.

"Go over there," Izaya gestured to the counter on the other side of the kitchen. "And you'll see some chicken. Cut it up in small chunks. Wash your hands first, of course; Lord knows where you've been all day."

Shizuo scoffed lightly and moved to the sink so he could wash his hands. Izaya glanced at him again and then turned his attention back to the food. "So how was work?"

"You asked me that already," The other grunted.

"Yes but you didn't give me a real answer," Izaya chimed. "So, how was work, my dear?"

Willing away the blush on his face Shizuo shrugged, scrubbing his hands. "It really wasn't anything interesting. Ran into those kids."

"Kids?" Izaya echoed as he finished cutting up the vegetables.

"Those high school kids," Shizuo murmured. "The...girl with the glasses and the other two that I see you stalk every once in a while."

Izaya made a small noise of acknowledgment as he scooped all of the diced vegetables into a pot. " _Those_  kids. How'd that happen?"

"I saw Kadota and went to talk to him," The blonde shook water for his hands and grabbed a clean knife before he made his way to the other counter. Rearranging the raw chicken on the cutting board, he shrugged again. "They were there when I walked up. Nice kids, I guess. The girl is at least. The other two are a little jumpy."

Izaya chuckled. "Yes, Mikado and Kida are like that..." He frowned to himself before he shook it off and put the pot on the stove. "Anything else fun today? Did Kasuka call?"

"Not today," The other murmured. "He's filming."

"Oh, movie or TV filming?" Izaya chirped, a small smile tugging at his lips at the thought of the younger Heiwajima.

"TV," Shizuo replied. "Some dramatic teen show I guess."

The two continued to cook together, Izaya spending most of the time coaxing Shizuo to have more patience when he cut a piece too big or when he spilled something on the counter. Shizuo wasn't entirely good at this (not that Izaya would  _ever_  say that directly to the other's face) but he was trying and he was starting to get the hang of it which was all that really mattered. They ended up making stir fry together, something Izaya said was easy to make but Shizuo insisted had too many steps.

"We could have just made ramen," He mumbled when the two of them sat together on the living room couch with their food.

Izaya scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No, that's gross."

"Ramen is  _not_  gross."

"Too much of it is."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh." Izaya retorted with the smallest of huffs. He smiled though and leaned back into the couch as he glanced at his food. "...I can teach you to cook more meals, you know. I know your parents didn't exactly strive to teach you such things..."

This was uneasy territory, Izaya knew. Ever since they got together, anything about Shizuo's parents and home always made the blond a little jumpy and caused some sort of argument. This time, though, Shizuo just shrugged. "Kasuka liked doing that sort of thing...but uh, yeah, I wouldn't mind learning." He glance away from his food to offer Izaya a small smile. "Maybe one day you can come home to  _me_ making  _you_ dinner."

Izaya chuckled and shrugged. "That'd be lovely. I'd be happy to teach you."


	19. In formal wear

It was stuffy. It was hot. It was fucking stuffy and hot and Shizuo wanted to _go home_  already. He was regretting the choice to go with Shinra to this stupid gala, this stupid affair for doctors that he really didn't think Shinra should even be allowed to. But there the little nerd was, talking idly with some rather professional looking men as Shizuo lingered near the entrance. Izaya had been around too, but he had run off a while ago to mingle as well. Izaya seemed entirely at ease here, being the social butterfly that he was, and had taken a liking to the situation right away. Shinra had done the same, entirely used to this. Shizuo, though, wasn't used to crowded rooms, so suits and ties and champagne glasses. But, he and Izaya had gone for Shinra, so Shizuo wasn't about to complain.

He sighed a little to himself and sat down in a near by chair, running a hand through his hair. He must have spaced out because suddenly Izaya was there, looking down at him with a barely there smile. "Well hello there, handsome."

Shizuo smiled a little, taking in the image of Izaya in his black suit with the blood red tie. He met the other's gaze again and smiled a little wider. "Hey yourself, good lookin'."

Izaya grinned and sat down in the chair beside the other, sighing and leaning back. "You look so awkward from where I was, you know."

"Do I?" Shizuo asked, flushing in embarrassment suddenly.

"A little," Izaya nodded. He reached over to hold Shizuo's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he glanced around at the crowded room, at the women in their dresses and the men in their suits who all seemed so at ease in the distinguished crowd. It was very different, the way these men carried themselves compared to how Shizuo was. These men were proud and tall and comfortable where as Shizuo was slumped and on edge, on the verge of probably wanting to throw a table across the room. "You look really nice in a suit, you know."

Shizuo blinked and glanced down before letting a crooked smile form on his lips. "Really?"

"Yes, it's a very nice look on you," Izaya nodded before he stood up and gestured to his own suit. "What do you think about mine?"

Izaya looked good in anything he wore, if Shizuo were to be honest. However, the suit was a new look and it looked good on him. More than good, it looked  _amazing_  on him. It fit him perfectly, hugged tightly to him around the waist and shoulders. The red tie was a little flashy, he would admit, but it was something that was entirely  _Izaya_ so it only made sense that it would stand out, that it would draw attention. Izaya loved to draw attention.

"I think you look...really good," Shizuo managed to say after a silent moment. He blushed a little and shrugged as he stood up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Shinra owes me big time for me coming..."

"He's glad we came," Izaya murmured as he took the other's hand in his own again. "You know how upset he gets because he can't bring Celty. It's our job to lighten the mood, right?"

Shizuo rolled his mocha eyes and then he nodded. "Yeah, yeah. It is."

Izaya pulled the other closer, kissed his cheek and winked. "How about we go get some drinks and go embarrass Shinra in front of his high class doctor friends?"

Shizuo arched an eyebrow and then grinned. "I'm up for that. But we can't run my suit; it's a rental. Kasuka would  _murder_  me."

Izaya mock sighed, already pulling the blonde towards the champagne. "I'm sure we can figure out something."

 


	20. Dancing

Some nights were harder than others. Some nights Shizuo came home tired, worn down and down right hurt from words said to, or about, him from passing citizens. Izaya knew that Shizuo was used to being called names, that he was used to people veering away from him in the streets bu he also knew that it  _hurt_ Shizuo when it happened. The blond was a lot more sensitive than he let almost everyone believe. He was sensitive and self conscious and just really,  _really_  wanted people to love him. It was endearing, if not sad. Shizuo was sensitive and the words that were said to him always managed to settle underneath of his skin just long enough to wear him down to the bone. It was sad, it was a little frustrating and sometimes Izaya wished they lived far away where no one knew the name Heiwajima Shizuo.

This was one of those nights.

Shizuo kicked off his shoes as he ran a hand through his hair, tired and put out. He didn't say anything as Izaya approached him and he let the informant slip off his glasses, watching Izaya set them aside. Izaya looked at him, head tilted a little bit. Shizuo smiled back a little bit and Izaya hummed to himself, knowing the other wasn't ready to talk just yet. Things took time with Shizuo.

Instead of talking Izaya reached down to grab the other's hands, guiding them up and around his waist as Shizuo watched him curiously. Izaya only smiled, letting his own arms drape around Shizuo's shoulders before he kissed the other softly, just a light peck on the lips. "Dance with me."

Shizuo arched an eyebrow but said nothing as the other started to sway, lightly, side to side. Shizuo did the same, arms a little tighter around Izaya's waist as he let his head rest against the other's. Izaya hummed in content and led the other in whatever sort of dance it was, this gentle sway of bodies and caress of finger tips on clothed hips and shoulders. "Long day?"

Shizuo shrugged slightly, turning them both suddenly and making Izaya almost stumble. He flashed a light smile. "Mhm..."

Izaya nodded back and let his fingers wander up to play with the air at the nape of Shizuo's neck. "I thought about you today. About how wonderful you are, how cute and perfect." It really wasn't a lie, either.

Shizuo blushed a little and arched an eyebrow again. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Izaya nodded as he let the blond tilt him back in the classic, and cliche, dip. He kissed Shizuo's lips once, relished in the way the other blushed harder. "I couldn't wait for my strong, amazing boyfriend to come home so I could kiss him and pamper him."

Shizuo smiled and Izaya straightened up, leading them int he dance again. It was faster, hands clasped as Shizuo  _finally_  let himself giggle, then full out laugh. They twirled and moved from the door to the couch, where they fell quite clumsily onto the couch, Izaya landing on top of Shizuo with a small, "oof!". He smiled down at Shizuo and brushed blond hair out of mocha eyes. "...How bad was it?"

Shizuo reached up to take the other's hand. "Doesn't matter...I thought about you today, too."

"I'm flattered," Izaya murmured, kissing Shizuo's knuckles. "I like dancing with you, by the way."

"That was lame dancing," Shizuo chuckled. "But it was nice..."

Izaya nodded in agreement and laid his head on the other's chest. "We're going to go out dancing one day. At a club."

"Ha! Yeah, okay," Shizuo snickered. "Don't count on it. I actually can't dance."

"Then lucky for you," Izaya sat up, grinning. "I'm a  _wonderful_  teacher~"


	21. Cooking/Baking

It was a little surprising when Izaya woke up one weekend to find Shizuo had  _woken up before he did_ and was indeed, out of bed. It happened every now and again, yes, but it was more shocking to find Shizuo in the kitchen, a bowl in his hand as he mixed...something. Izaya lingered in the door way and crossed his arms, watching the blond mix whatever was in the bowl as music played from the phone sitting on the counter. Izaya glanced around, saw the egg carton, the milk and the other ingredients littered on the counter and then blinked in surprise. "Are you baking?"

" _Jesus_!" Shizuo jumped, nearly dropping the bowl in his hands as he stared at the other who was watching him. He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...did I uh, wake you up?"

"No," Izaya assured as he walked into the kitchen. "What are you baking?"

Shizuo glanced away, pulling the bowl closer to himself. "...A cake."

"You can't even cook," Izaya stated bluntly. "Are you sure you can-"

"I can bake, asshole," Shizuo hissed with a small snarl. He turned and set the bowl of what Izaya now figured was cake batter onto the counter. He ran a hand through his hair and set his hands on his hips, looking over at Izaya, irritated. "Baking is one of the few things I can do right, just so you know."

Izaya smiled at the blond's irritation and walked over to him, setting a hand on Shizuo's shoulder. "Don't be so touchy, I wasn't trying to make you mad."

Shizuo relaxed some and gave a stiff nod as he turned to fully face his lover. Izaya smiled wider and kissed the other on the cheek before he glanced at the bowl of cake batter. "Chocolate?"

"Of course," Shizuo nodded as he scooped up the bowl. "Will you get me the cake pan?"

"I don't have a-"

"Yes you do," Shizuo cut in. "I bought it like a month ago. It's in the cabinet next to the stove."

Izaya frowned in mild confusion as he made his way to the desired cabinet. Sure enough, there was a cake pan there. He rolled his eyes and handed it to the other, leaning back as he watched Shizuo delicately pour the cake batter into it. It was a little mesmerizing to watch Shizuo be so slow, so precise and gentle. Shizuo had the most intense look of concentration on his face, a look that Izaya usually saw when the other was lost in thought about deeper things. It was slightly comical, mostly cute, though, and Izaya let out a small chuckle. Shizuo looked over at him, confused. "What's so funny?"

"You look so cute when you're focusing," Izaya murmured as he wrapped his arms around Shizuo from behind. "Want me to help you?"

"I like doing this on my own," Shizuo replied, leaning back just a little into the other. "You can have some once it's done and frosted."

Izaya did't like sweets, they both knew, but Izaya didn't have the heart to reject something Shizuo offered him. Shizuo knew this and it was evident by the way he turned and kissed Izaya quickly before shooing him away. "Go work or something."

With a roll of his eyes and a small nod Izaya left the kitchen and went to work on his computer. It was a good hour and a half that he waited. He did some web searching, emailed a few clients and, ultimately, resorted to online games. He wasn't exactly bored, though. Actually, he had a nagging excitement that was welling up inside of him. Shizuo was making a cake that he  _wanted to share with Izaya_. The thought alone made him giddy.

When Shizuo finally left the kitchen, two plates with cake on it in his hands, he gave Izaya a proud smile. "Done."

The cake had been frosted with chocolate icing, cut in a neat slice that was so on point that Izaya was caught off guard. He smiled though and took the fork offered to him, wasting no time taking a bite of the cake. His eyes widened and he saw Shizuo stiffen, nervous.

"Is it not good?" The blond asked nervously.

Part of Izaya wanted to tease the blond a little, but he refrained just for the sake of the other's anxiety. He smiled and nodded, taking another bite. "It's actually very delicious." He assured. "The frosting is really sweet, but it's good. You should bake more."

Shizuo smiled slowly and shrugged as he ate a forkful of cake. "I wanted to practice more...at least with brownies and cupcakes."

"No cookies?" Izaya asked with a tilt of his head.

"Fuck cookies," Shizuo muttered with a huff. "I hate making cookies. They're such a pain. I always burn them."

Izaya scoffed and snickered lightly. "You burn them? I can help with that, if you'd like."

Shizuo smiled a little and shrugged, eating more of his cake. "Yeah, okay. Sounds good to me."

Izaya smiled again and went back to eating his cake, inwardly gleeful about the cake and Shizuo's excited smile. Of course, Shizuo probably had no idea he was even smiling.


	22. In battle, side by side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, these two in a fight together would be unstoppable

They both had enemies. Izaya had a whole army's worth of people who wanted to kill him and Shizuo, Izaya had learned, had his own collection of enemies that wanted him out of the way, too. It never occurred to either of them that these enemies of them both would show up one day, unannounced and ready for a fight. Shizuo had all but radiated rage, his date with Izaya ruined. Izaya was angry too but didn't show it as easily, not until the real fight started. Whoever threw the first punch had probably had a death wish, aiming first for Shizuo's face. It was down hill from there, really.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I suggested we do something different on our dates," Izaya ducked, dodging a fist that had been aimed at his face. He huffed in mild irritation before he rushed forward, his fist colliding painfully with the nose of the thug before him. A crack was heard, a throbbing in his hand made him aware that he'd be sore tomorrow. Oh well.

"Shut up," Shizuo growled as a fist hit him square in the chest. He frowned and glanced down at the man who had hit him, the man who now gawked up at him with wide eyes. "I was having a fucking conversation, asshole!" The blond growled, grabbing the man by the front of the shirt and tossing him over his head, into a car parked a few yards away. Glass shattered, a pain filled groan weakly making its way to his ears.

"Thugs lately have no respect for other people's conversations," Izaya sighed dramatically as he sent a kick into the gut of a knife wielding man. The man stumbled back, gasping for air, and Izaya grabbed him by the hair and threw him towards Shizuo. "Incoming~!"

Shizuo whirled around in time to punch the flailing man away and sighed, extended his hand to stop a fist that was flying towards him. "If you think about it, this'll be an awesome story to tell people when they ask what our best date was."

Izaya chuckled and jumped back, eyeing the remaining men who stood before them. They shook where they stood but held their ground; Izaya had o give them credit. Even with Shizuo here these guys were still standing strong. Maybe he was too calculated, too engrossed in being amused to realize that there was still one guy behind him until a fist collided with the back of his head. "Fuck!"

Izaya stumbled, blinking a few times as a wave of pain washed over him. He whirled around on shaky legs, a hand clutching at the back of his head. He had every intention of attacking, he really did, but Shizuo was terrifying as he pulled Izaya behind him. "That was the back of his head."

The attacker stiffened, eyeing Shizuo. "Yeah-"

"A person can die like that, you know," Shizuo muttered as he clenched his fist at his side. Izaya reached out to touch the blond's now tense shoulder but Shizuo shrugged the hand off and snatched the attacker by the shirt, a smirk on his lips. "You trying to kill my boyfriend, asshole?"

Izaya was smart enough to step aside.

The two of them were gone before cops showed up, ducking into an alley as Shizuo panted for breath. Izaya's heart was hammering in his chest but only because seeing Shizuo so worked up always made him anxious. He glanced at the blond who was leaning back against the wall, head bowed and shoulders heaving. For a few long, quiet minutes Izaya didn't say anything. Then, hesitantly, he reached out to touch Shizuo's shoulder. "Shizu-chan."

Shizuo didn't reply, didn't really look up or move. Izaya knew he'd been heard, though, and smiled softly. "Baby."

Shizuo cracked, standing straight and turning Izaya around so he could examine the back of the other's skull. Izaya let himself be man handled, smiling still. Shizuo swore under his breath and sighed. "Your vision fucked up or anything? No blood? No-"

"I'm fine," Izaya assured, waving his hand dismissively. He felt Shizuo's hands rest on his shoulders before light, gently lips pressed to his throbbing head. His smile softened and he turned around, kissing the blond gently. "You know, you defending my honor was really hot." He grinned slowly, eyeing the blond's ruffled clothes and messy hair. "My hero~"

Any ounce of anger or irritation Shizuo had melted away as he blushed, covering his face with his hands. "Maybe they should have hit you  _harder_."


	23. Arguing

"You're being ridiculous," Izaya could have said it in a nicer way, he realized, as he stuffed his phone into his pocket. He didn't know why he was being so smug, why he felt the need to argue. Shizuo was staring at him from the door way, eyes narrowed. Izaya frowned. "It's stupid."

"Stupid," Shizuo repeated, nodding slowly. He laughed a little and shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Yeah, me being upset that you were flirting like crazy with some guy in a bar when you told me you were going to be home all day is stupid. Makes total sense."

Izaya winced. "I was working, okay? It was a last minute thing and-"

"How many times have you done that?"

Izaya blinked and cocked his head to the side. "Done what...?"

"Lied to me and met up with other people and flirted with them?" Shizuo's voice, surprisingly, was soft and calmer than expected.

Izaya rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, headed towards his computer desk. "Shizuo, I don't have time for this right now. I was getting information before I saw you and what little information I  _did_  get needs to be emailed right away."

Shizuo watched Izaya sit at his computer, felt every ounce of irritation boil over as he heard the sound of Izaya's fingers flying over the keyboard. It had been a shocker when he'd wandered into the bar with Tom after work to see Izaya practically in the lap of a stranger. Of course, Shizuo didn't want to think that it was Izaya. They'd been together for almost two years, now, and it'd be stupid to make that sort of assumption...

However, when Izaya had laughed, a loud and very familiar laugh before kissing this strange guy's cheek, Shizuo had felt his stomach churn. He was surprised at his own level-headed reaction. He expected himself to break things, to scream and yell and everything. Instead, though, he had fished out his phone, dialed Izaya's number and had muttered a simple, "Turn around". Izaya had never looked more petrified than he did in that moment.

There wasn't an explanation. There was a simple, "It's not what you think," and a grunted, angry, "The fuck it wasn't," before they had left for home. Now that they were home Shizuo had expected...something. There was nothing, though, and Izaya was busy "working" and it left Shizuo in the door way, boiling in anger.

Izaya glanced away from his screen, felt a pang in his chest at Shizuo's scandalized expression. He didn't know why he felt the need to argue with Shizuo. He didn't know why all of a sudden he was partially enjoying the bickering and the hostility.

It scared him and he was trying  _so hard_ to snap out of it.

Shizuo didn't give him the chance. The blond moved into the home, marching straight to their bedroom. Izaya paused and watched, waiting, as he heard muffled curses and shuffling. A few minutes later Shizuo walked back in, a backpack thrown over his shoulder and a scowl on his face. Izaya frowned and leaned away from the computer. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

Izaya should have shot to his feet then and started apologizing. He didn't. "Running away when things get challenging? How typical of you, Shizu-Chan..."

"Fuck you," Shizuo hissed, glaring. With his glasses off, his mocha eyes were dark with anger. "It's real typical of  _you_ to decide to fuck around when you finally get bored!"

Izaya blinked, slightly taken back. He opened his mouth to object but stopped when Shizuo spoke again.

"Who else have you been doing this with?" Shizuo hissed as he ran a shaking hand through his hair. "How many times? Every day? What am I even here for, huh? For entertainment? Fuck you! I've put everything I have into being with you and this is what I get? Fuck you. I'm leaving. If you feel like talking later when you're not "busy" then I'll be at Shinra's."

Izaya was stunned, frozen to the spot until their front door slammed behind Shizuo. His eyes widened and he stood up, mouth open but no sound coming out. He didn't understand. He didn't understand why he had the urge to fight like this. He knew Shizuo was going to end up at that bar the same time he was there, he knew this would happen...so why did he let it happen? It made him angry, made his blood boil and his hands shake.

He didn't know why he had felt like hurting Shizuo so suddenly.


	24. Making up afterwards

He'd given Shizuo a few days to cool off. Maybe even a few days for himself to grasp what he'd actually done, then he went to Shinra's. Shinra had been slightly reluctant to let him in at first, but after soft assurances of, "I won't make him mad and he won't break anything," Izaya was let inside. Shizuo had been easy to find, seated in the living room. Shinra had left the room as Izaya sat down on the couch opposite of Shizuo. Surprisingly, the blond was the first to speak up. "What do you want?"

"To fix this," Izaya replied right away. He hesitated, took a breath before running a hand through his shower-damp hair. "I'm...sorry, Shizuo. Really, I am. That was shitty of me. I shouldn't have lied...but I need you to understand that I have a job, Shizuo. You knew what sort of work I did even before we got together. I have to lie to people to get information for others. I have to...toy with people." He paused and glanced at the blond who refused to meet his eye. "Yes, I was flirting with that guy...but I can assure you that you were, and always  _are_ , the only person ever on my mind. I don't normally take such direct jobs like that anymore and-"

"Then why did you?" Shizuo asked, finally looking over with tired, confused mocha eyes. "If you don't anymore the why did you this time?"

Izaya hesitated. "...I'll get to that. I need to explain something...I mean about how I reacted. I..." He sighed and rubbed his temples. He'd never had to explain this before. "...We spent years fighting. We spent years getting under each other's skin and tormenting, chasing and fighting each other...it was a comfortable routine. Making you angry, seeing that rage flare up in your eyes...I lived for it. Don't get me wrong, I love being in love with you more than any of that."

Shizuo stood up, making Izaya pause. The taller of the two grit his teeth as he shook his head. "Izaya, go home. I don't want-"

"Just let me finish," Izaya shot up, grabbing the blond's wrist. Shizuo didn't move and the other took this as a positive sign. He sat the blond back down and continued. "I love you. I think we just...we went through such a long time not fighting. Normal couples fight every once in a while, you know? We didn't. We bickered, yeah, but that was about food and TV and pointless things...we've never had a big, actual fight...and I think I wanted one."

"Why would you want one?" Shizuo sounded defeated, confused and still oh so upset.

Izaya shrugged, helpless. "...I had to think about that and when I did, I realized that...I think deep down our relationship was worrying me." When Shizuo, surprised, went to speak Izaya held up his hand to stop him. "We didn't fight...I didn't want this to feel fake or something. I know that's stupid...but I felt like it had to happen and I can't tell you how sorry I am. I should have asked you to stay. I should have followed you and told you how much I love you. I was just...you know how my pride is."

"You think I wasn't scared? This whole time?" Shizuo whispered, frowning softly. "No one's ever had an interest in me. No one's ever loved me like this and it scares me every day. I wake up hoping I don't do anything to screw up, that I don't one day become something boring and dull in your life because what else do I have if I don't have you?"

Shizuo's anxieties made Izaya's heart ache. He knew how badly Shizuo just wanted to be loved. He knew, deep down, how much Shizuo loved him. A heavy sigh passed his lips and he glanced down as he stood up for a second, reaching into his jacket pockets. "...I took that job because I needed to pay off money I owed on something."

He didn't want to do it like this, but something told him that it was the best time. He removed the little square box from his pocket, watched the way Shizuo's eyes widened. He smiled slightly and went down on one knee. "I was hoping for something a bit more romantic but...this will do, ne?" He took a breath and  _no_ he was not about to cry a she opened the box, revealing the ring inside. "I love you. You're the only thing on my mind all the time and I never want you to doubt that. I'm so sorry that I made you feel like this. It was selfish of me...I just have some issues, but everyone does. I love you, though. I love you and I need you and god damn it, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry...but will you marry me, Shizuo?"

The last of the words had barely left his lips when Shizuo had all but tackled him to the floor, face buried in Izaya's shoulder. "You fucking idiot! Yes, yes, a thousand fucking times  _yes_."


	25. Gazing into Each other's eyes

Sometimes they looked red when the light hit them at a certain angle. Shizuo didn't know why, couldn't explain why, but sometimes Izaya's eyes just looked red. Other times they looked brown, dark and mysterious and just waiting. Right now, though, they were almost hazel. Izaya's eyes were weird, really, but Shizuo liked that. They were tangled together in their bed sheets, hearts still racing and limbs sweaty from their previous love making. Izaya's hands cupped Shizuo's cheeks softly, changing eyes staring intently into his and offering only warmth, joy and  _love_. Shizuo, truthfully, really loved staring into Izaya's eyes. Not only were they warm and loving, they were calculating and intelligent, dominant and assuring and yet, at the same time, needing. Those eyes revealed that deep down Izaya was as needy as Shizuo was.

Izaya smiled a little, thumb brushing across the blond's cheek bone. He loved Shizuo's eyes, something he stated as frequently as the other would allow. Shizuo's eyes were light, mocha colored and gentle. Even when he was angry, when rage and fury would flare up and enlighten that mocha color into something akin to black, bitter coffee, they were still gorgeous. Izaya loved those eyes because they were warm, soft. They were also cautious and searching, taking in everything around the blond so he could store it all away for late nights when sleep avoided him. They were also scared, though, and they stared at Izaya with such a simple plea of " _Love me_ " and Izaya thought it was beautiful.

"You're staring," Shizuo whispered.

Izaya smiled slowly. "You were, too."

Shizuo gave a very lazy, not really there shrug, and leaned closer to kiss his fiance's cheek. "You're a nice thing to look at."

Izaya's cheeks burned hot as he chuckled. "Oh, am I? I'm flattered..."

They fell silent again, just gazing into each other's eyes. Shizuo leaned in and kissed Izaya, this time on the lips, and this kiss was much slower. Izaya melted into the kiss right away and would have been content to kiss forever. Shizuo was tired, though, and they both needed to shower. They parted but made no move to get up, to begin cleaning. Izaya smiled again as he took one long, lingering look into Shizuo's eyes before he nudged him in the leg gently. "Shower?"

Shizuo nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure."


	26. Getting Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. I'm getting ready for my high school Graduation so there's no time to even focus on this right now.

It was a small affair when they finally got it together. Only their friends, along with Izaya's sisters, Shinra's father and his wife, Shizuo's brother and those Raira kids along with Kadota and his gang were formally invited. Of course with the news came the arrival of a couple less hostile gang member, namely Shiki and with him came the little girl that Shizuo seemed to be fond of. Akane, was it...? Yes, Akane-Chan. They were all ushered by a giddy Simon into the venue, greeted by Shinra who led them all to their seats. It was a small but amazing affair, really, and as Izaya stood at the altar in his black suit, shuffling nervously on his feet, he couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. He couldn't be any happier, he thought.

He was proved wrong. When Shizuo came walking down the aisle, led by the arm by Kasuka who wore a very uncharacteristic smile, Izaya felt the previous swell of excitement grow twice in size and his smile grew wider, more fond. Shizuo came to stand beside him, his cheeks flushed and mocha eyes looking as if he'd cry out of sheer joy. Izaya probably looked the same. He felt the same, that was for sure, as he stared at his gorgeous, soon to be husband, all dressed in the white suit. Shizuo looked good like that, he decided, and he prayed that everyone was taking enough pictures. He wanted as many reminders of this day as he could get.

Everything went quickly, it seemed. Their vows were said, both men having to stop and wipe away tears after only a few words. The rings were put on, Izaya's fingers lingering on Shizuo's hand just a little longer than necessary before they were able to continue. Izaya honestly couldn't believe they were this far, that they were getting married in front of the only people that mattered in their lives. He couldn't believe that Shizuo was his, though they'd been each other's for so long already...

"You may now kiss the groom."

Those words sparked Izaya back to life and he grinned, turning to the deeply red, teary eyed Shizuo who smiled nervously at him. Of course Shizuo would be nervous to kiss him in front of all of their friends, but that made it even better in Izaya's mind. He pulled Shizuo closer and kissed him, arms wrapping around the blonde's waist as Shizuo's hands tangled in his hair. Their friends clapped, shouted in joy and, if Izaya had heard it correctly, someone was crying. He was probably crying, too.

They pulled away from each other, Shizuo smiling brightly as he hugged Izaya with all he had. "I love you."

"I love you more," Izaya whispered before he took the blonde's hand. "Now, lets's proceed, shall we?"

The cake was delicious. Kasuka had paid for the entire ceremony, meaning Izaya had gone all out when it came to the details. Four tier cake, chocolate inside. It was a little too sweet for Izaya's tastes, maybe, but it was perfect for Shizuo; that was the only thing that mattered. Eating, drinking and telling stories was a blast. Then, of course, Kasuka made an unexpected speech about Shizuo and how happy he was. He talked, also, of Izaya, and how much he had distrusted the man until recently. But Kasuka was truly happy for the both of them and took pride in the tears that welled up in his big brother's eyes as he spoke. Shizuo was such a cry baby.

The wee]dding, though not including half as many people as most normal weddings would, was lively and fun. There were tears, yeah, but there was so much  _laughter_  and so many  _smiles_. Izaya had never imagined he'd be here, married to the love of his life while listening to embarrassing stories about everyone in the room. He never expected to be holing the hand of the man he adored like this, never expected that he'd feel this fucking _happy_.

Shizuo and Izaya were married, and  _God_  did it feel good.


	27. On one of their birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been so caught up in college and summer stuff.

Izaya never liked to celebrate his own birthday. There was nothing generally special that he got from celebrating it and, really, he didn't consider it special, either. Before he and Shizuo ever got together he treated the day like any other day. However, Shizuo loved Izaya's birthday.

So, it wasn't a very big surprise when Izaya woke up that morning to the smell of something baking...or maybe something that  _had_ been baking. He rolled his eyes to himself as he pulled on his boxers and trudged out of the room. Sure enough, Shizuo was in the kitchen, finishing the frosting job on a cake. Izaya shook his head and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, a small smile tugging at his lips. "You know I hate sweets."

"I also know that you love the sweets I make you." Shizuo replied as he looked over, grinning. He walked over to Izaya and kissed his lips quickly. "Happy Birthday."

Izaya regarded his husband with an amused look before he kissed him again. "I told you I didn't want to do anything."

"You said that last year, too," Shizuo reminded as he led Izaya towards the couch. "And did I listen?"

"Not at all," Izaya couldn't keep from smiling again, not when Shizuo looked so damn smug and proud. He sat on the couch, leaned up when Shizuo bent down to kiss him again. "Can you at least let me wake up more before you fill me with sugary food?"

"If it helps, it's dark chocolate," Shizuo murmured as he sat down beside the other. "You know, so it isn't as sweet."

The raven smiled again and slid into the blond's lap, facing him and setting his hands on Shizuo's shoulders. Shizuo blushed brightly and arched an eyebrow at his husband. "Can I help you?"

"I don't need cake when I've got you," Izaya murmured thoughtfully, dipping his head to press a kiss to Shizuo's neck. "I mean, you're way sweeter than any cake, Shizu-Chan."

"Okay, yeah, but you can't eat me," Shizuo reminded with a small smile. He blinked and caught the mischievous look in the others eye. "Okay, wrong choice of words, apparently. How can you be in that mood so early?" 

Izaya chuckled, already working on unbuttoning the blond's white shirt. "I'm always in this sort of mood when I see you, you know."

Shizuo yelped and struggled to keep his shirt on, but Izaya was relentless. "W-Wait! Cake! Cake and We're supposed to go out and- _don't lick there when I'm talking_   _to you_!"

Izaya hummed against Shizuo's throat. "Shizu-Chan?"

Flustered, the blond huffed. "What, Flea?"

Izaya sat up, running his fingers through Shizuo's hair slowly as a smirk played on his lips. "I know what I want to do for my birthday and there's no way to convince me otherwise. Now, let's move to the bedroom."

Shizuo Heiwajima was a weak man when it came to Izaya. In the end, the cake was taken into the bedroom where they both stayed, ignoring the phone calls from Shinra and the others.

Izaya got his way on his birthday, that was the only good thing.


	28. Doing something ridiculous

"You're fucking  _ridiculous_."

Izaya made a face, pretending to pout as he peeked out from the rather large box he was seated in. Their TV had needed replacing after a rather... _interesting_  sexual escapade had sent it crashing to the floor in a pile of wires and glass. Shizuo had been less than thrilled and Izaya had apologized over and over, promising not to throw Shizuo onto random surfaces anymore if the blonde would just  _not be so mad_. It was solved quickly, though; Izaya just ordered a new TV. It was larger than before (Maybe a little larger than necessary) which meant it came in a bigger, wider box.

"Get in the box, Shizu-Chan." Izaya grinned.

After being married for a year, and dating for a few, Shizuo had expected to be used to this sort of behavior from the other. He wasn't, obviously. He stared down at the raven in the box, shaking his head slowly. "I'm not getting in there, Izaya."

"Come on, it's fun!" Izaya urged.

"You're a child," Shizuo muttered, crossing his arms.

Izaya laughed, ducking his head back into the box. "Fine, your loss~"

"I think I'll-" Shizuo was cut off, flinching when those nasty little Styrofoam packaging  _things_  flew at him from the box. He peered down at the oddly colored object at his feet before he slowly looked back up to meet playful eyes from over the edge of the box. He took a deep breath and gestured to the thing. "Did you throw that at me?"

"This is war, Shizu-chan." Izaya stated.

"...What?"

"I declare war on all who live outside of the box!" Izaya shouted before he ducked into the box again. There was a muffled giggle before Izaya peeked out again. "I declare war on the giant."

"The giant," Shizuo echoed as he stepped up to the box, hands on his hips. He made a huffy noise and arched an eyebrow again. "This giant is going to throw you and your stupid box out the window if you don't come help me set up the TV."

"You wouldn't have to set it up if you hadn't knocked down the first one," Izaya sang, not making a move to get out of the box at all.

The other gawked at him. "You were the one who pushed me down on the nearest surface! It's not  _my_  fault the TV fell over! If you could keep your hands to yourself sometimes then-"

"I didn't hear you complaining!" Izaya yelled as he shot up, cutting Shizuo off. He paused, a playful smirk tugging at his lips. "You were actually asking for more, if I remember correctly."

Shizuo blushed slightly and glanced away. "That's not the point, Flea."

Izaya hummed in amusement, kissing the blond's cheek. He stepped out of the box and reached up to pinch Shizuo's cheeks. "I'll help set up the TV but we're keeping the box."

"You're a grown man." Shizuo stated.

"I don't care~" Izaya strode past him and smiled. "Come, Giant! Let us set up this TV before we return to war."

Shizuo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he eyed the box in front of him wearily. "I married a child."

"You love me!"


	29. doing something sweet

Izaya left town sometimes for business; it was just something that happened and Shizuo was used to it. It wasn't frequent, of course, and he was only ever gone for a week at the most. Shizuo was used to Izaya leaving for business, but he wasn't used to the empty and cold feeling that was left behind in their home. It was way too quiet, too dull in the house without Izaya. When Shizuo laid on the couch there were no little noises from Izaya's fingers on the keyboard, there was no soft humming from the bathroom as the raven showered or dressed. It was just quiet, and Shizuo didn't like that.

Izaya had been gone for three days, now, and Shizuo had taken up permanent residence in the living room. Blankets piled up on the couch and dirty dishes sat on the living room table. He'd clean up the day before Izaya got home, like usual. He didn't need Izaya knowing that he didn't like sleeping alone in their bed. He'd avoided the bedroom entirely, except for when he got up to get his clothes for work...which was a struggle, too. He was used to Izaya getting his clothes out for him. Oh, the struggles of the single life...

Maybe he was being a little too dramatic. Izaya would be home in a few days.

It was the need for work clothes that actually got Shizuo into their bedroom again. He ran a hand through his hair and lingered in the door way of his room before he frowned, turned, and went back to the living room. He shot a text to Tom, telling him that he wasn't feeling well enough for work. It wasn't a  _total_  lie...

He couldn't explain the weird depression that settled over him whenever Izaya was gone. Maybe he was just too needy, now.

Shizuo lingered somewhere between awake and asleep for what felt like hours, pulling the blankets over his head to block out the mid-day sunlight that poured in through the windows. Vaguely, he heard what sounded like the door opening. He thought about sitting up, maybe, but he was comfortable where he was. He didn't get up, he just listened. He was probably hearing things anyways.

A chuckle, warm and familiar, made him jerk in surprise. "Shizu-Chan, you look so sad."

Shizuo shot up, the blanket falling to pool at his hips, and stared at the other man who stood at the other end of the couch. Shizuo blinked slowly and tilted his head. "Wha...why aren't you working?!"

Izaya shrugged off his jacket and set it on the table, easily avoiding the dirty dishes. "Well, I was informed that you didn't go to work yesterday." Izaya began as he crawled onto the couch, straddling the blond that still seemed entirely confused. "You also didn't go today. You never go to work when I'm out of town, and when you do, there's a  _lot_  of violence."

Shizuo grunted softly, leaning into the hand that came up to cup his cheek. Izaya smiled at him and cocked his head to the side, his thumb brushing against Shizuo's lip. "I came home early because I didn't want you to be sad."

"I'm not sad," Shizuo murmured. "Just...lonely. But you shouldn't have left work."

"Work isn't as important as you are," Izaya stated seriously. He leaned in and kissed Shizuo gently, smiling again. "If I knew before how sad you got without me I would have taken you with me, you know."

Shizuo smiled a little and laid his head on Izaya's shoulder, feeling the other stroke his hair slowly. "...I was gonna clean up in a few days."

"I'll clean," Izaya assured softly as he leaned back into the couch, Shizuo wrapped in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the messy mop of blond hair. "You're hopeless, my love. I was only gone for three days."

"That's way too long," Shizuo protested, sitting up just enough to fix his husband with a stern, tired glare. "I've been on the couch for three days!"

Izaya made a face, somewhere between alarmed and guilty. "You always sleep out here when I'm gone?"

Shizuo flushed slightly and looked away, nodding slowly. "...I get lonely. I don't like sleeping in the bed alone so...I sleep out here."

"Oh, my poor little baby," Izaya cooed, dragging Shizuo back into his arms. "...I've got an idea."

There was no explanation to that comment for a few days. Shizuo was confused, borderline annoyed, but when Izaya came home a few days later with something hidden in his hands under his coat, the blond couldn't help but give way to nerves. "What is that?"

"Your new housemate for when I'm gone," Izaya replied.

It was a kitten that he had hidden under there, a little white thing with a few patches of black on it's paws, stomach and right ear. Shizuo gawked at it, eyes wide, and the little thing  _mewled_  at him. He blinked back to reality. "You...You bought me a cat?"

"You love cats," Izaya shrugged, holding the animal out to him. "He's yours."

Shizuo took the ball of fluff, holding it close and smiling as the creature nuzzled against his hand. He bit his lip and looked at Izaya, who seemed a bit nervous. "He's fucking adorable."

Izaya visibly relaxed and smiled, stepping closer to kiss Shizuo's cheek. "I saw him and instantly thought of you. Now you won't be so lonely."

Sure enough the little kitten, named Tsugaru, was great company to keep when Izaya had to leave town.


	30. Doing something Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to dismiss the invitation for sex in this one buuuut I mean, why not?

"F-fuck, harder," Shizuo's gasping voice was like music to Izaya's ears. The hands that clawed down his back desperately made his back arch deliciously, had him groaning as he started to kiss down the blond's exposed neck again. He paused to give special attention to already blossoming hickies.

Really, it had been a spur of the moment thing. Shizuo had just gotten home from work, ranting and raving about stupid people and annoying work. Izaya, at the time, had been bored all day and, really, he wasn't exactly sure why seeing Shizuo so worked up had made him so...in the mood. It had been kind of a blur when he had pinned Shizuo to the wall, kissing him so deeply that he could practically taste the blond's submission.

Hands clung to his shirt, tugged at his hair as his teeth raked across an exposed neck. Shizuo was putty in his hands, moaning deeply as he all but ripped Izaya's shirt from him and let his hands wander along the expanse of Izaya's exposed torso. Izaya wasn't sure how they got to the bedroom, but that's where they were now.

Some time had passed, a lot of still fumbling hands and a softly whispered, "I still make you so flustered?" before the lube was fished out from the bedside table. Izaya's lips were all over Shizuo's skin as he prepared him, fingers easing in and out as he kissed at a soft throat and nipped at strong shoulders. Shizuo writhed under him, moaning and breathing out soft pleas for more, more,  _more_. It was intoxicating, really.

Being inside of Shizuo was even more intoxicating, though. The undeniable heat was suffocating, the way Shizuo wrapped himself around Izaya was fucking beautiful. Shizuo's gasping voice was in his ear and Izaya groaned against Shizuo's neck as he thrust into the other again, tearing a loud moan from Shizuo's lips.

Maybe Izaya was going too slow for Shizuo's liking, because suddenly Izaya was being shoved roughly onto his back, the blond settle on his hips with Izaya still buried inside of him. Izaya blinked, slightly dazed, and looked up at is husband.

Shizuo had  _that_  look. He had that flushed and needy look, pupils blown wide, hair matted to his forehead and lips kiss swollen. His hands rested on Izaya's chest as a small, sexy smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Going to slow, Izaya."

Izaya scoffed, setting his hands on the blond's hips. "Then please, show me what you wanted."

Shizuo didn't need to be prompted anymore than that when he was like this. He lifted his hips before he dropped himself back down on Izaya's dick, gasping loudly and back arching. "F-fuck!"

Izaya suppressed his moan, gripping Shizuo's hips tighter as he watched the blond move. Shizuo was gasping and panting again, murmuring out, "Feels good," and "Fuck, fuck, fuck." every few seconds.

"Look at you," Izaya breathed as he leaned up to lap at one of Shizuo's nipples lazily. "You ride cock so well, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo whined, a low and drug out noise, and a sharp gasp tore from his lips when Izaya thrust up into him without warning. His head tilted back and he shuddered as Izaya's hands moved from his hips to his ass, squeezing as he kept thrusting up into Shizuo again and again.

"What's with this?" Izaya panted out, tongue flicking over a nipple again before he smirked breathlessly. "You were so eager to ride me, but I'm still doing the work."

"F-fucking shut up and keep fucking me," Shizuo gasped, fists clenched against Izaya's chest. Izaya was hitting his prostate dead on each time, and coherent thought had left his mind long ago. "So fucking close, Izaya..."

Izaya scoffed and pushed Shizuo back onto his back, spreading the blond's legs wide as he thrust into him faster. His hand wrapped around Shizuo's leaking cock and pumped him along with his thrusts, his lips at Shizuo's neck as he moaned lowly in his throat. "Cum, Shizu-Chan~"

Shizuo, hands gripping the bed sheets so tightly that they were starting to tear, arched up into Izaya. "D-don't fucking tell me what to do..."

Izaya laughed breathlessly, stroking Shizuo's leaking cock faster. "S-seriously?"

Shizuo returned the laugh, but it was short lived when Izaya gave another sharp thrust against his prostate. He practically sobbed, gasping Izaya's name as he came across both of their stomachs. Izaya groaned as Shizuo tightened around him, giving a few weak thrusts before he came, too, moaning deeply against Shizuo's skin.

They were still for a while, catching their breath before Izaya slowly started to pepper Shizuo's shoulders with kisses. He eased himself up and pulled out of Shizuo, making a small huff, before he laid down and wrapped the blond in his arms.

Shizuo hummed softly. "...So what was that about?"

Izaya shrugged. "You're hot when you're mad."

Shizuo laughed a little and heaved a heavy yawn. "...I better not be sore tomorrow; Kasuka's coming to visit."

"You act like he doesn't know what we do," Izaya murmured.

Shizuo refrained from arguing, looking over as Tsugaru jumped onto their bed. The kitten sniffed the air and huffed softly, moving to lay himself by their heads. Izaya laughed a little and sighed softly. "Your damn cat..."

"You got him for me, so don't even," Shizuo scoffed. 

Izaya grinned, kissing Shizuo's neck softly. "I love you, Shizu-Chan."

Shizuo rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nickname, the same name he'd been called for years now. He smiled slowly and closed his eyes. "I love you too, Flea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more pointless crap at my-tatteredwingsof-freedom


End file.
